Anything For You
by Ted2011
Summary: Their relationship is normal as it can be, until Blaine tells Kurt that he likes to be dominated. They begin a sexual d/s relationship. Sub!Blaine bp!Blaine, Dom!Kurt. A GKM fill. [Boypussy Blaine]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Kurt never thought that he would be in a relationship with a boy during his high school days in Lima, let alone be in a

dom/sub relationship. He remembers that fateful day when Blaine _finally_ got his act together and realized his true

feelings and kissed him. Their first kiss had been amazing and the second one was even better, or hotter is a more

appropriate term. They held hands, gave each other loving looks across the McKinley hallways and of course stole

kisses when they thought no one was looking. It was a very innocent relationship. Everything was normal, until one

significant night at _Scandals_ changed that.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sebastian Smythe. He was a conniving weasel that was a nuisance for a while. Seriously though, couldn't he take a hint when someone wasn't interested? He was a potential threat to my relationship at the time, but it must be said that if it wasn't for _him_ none of this….realization… would have happened.

So I was sitting at the bar watching Smythe dance with _my_ Blaine, checking him out, getting as close as he dared to get, practically eye fucking him on the dance floor. Gosh, I hated Sebastian with a burning passion of a thousand suns. He was trying to take what was mine, but I wasn't about to just roll over and let that happen. My precious Blaine was worth more than a quick fuck.

I had never experienced a bout of jealousy as strong as I did that night. I was about to set my Shirley Temple down and step in between Smythe and his slimy looks directed at Blaine when someone addressed me.

"You should watch your boyfriend."

I turned toward the direction of where I heard the voice and came across David Karofsky. Our history was rocky at best. He had bullied me, harassed me, and he stole my first kiss. But before he left McKinley we did sort of get closer, sort of became friends.

We talked for a while, and it was nice. Who would have thought that Kurt Hummel would ever have a civilized conversation with his former bully? I didn't, not in a million years. But ever since the Bully Whips we came to an understanding. We continued talking and I asked how he was coping at his new school.

"I just want to be able to finish school without people hearing rumors about me."

"You know I never would have told anyone."

We were silent for a while, and I took the opportunity to glance every now and then towards the dance floor at Blaine and Sebastian.

Mean while, David had his head hung over his beer as he nursed it. When I turned back to the bar we caught each other's gazes and shared a smile.

"Here's to baby steps." Karofsky toasted, and raised his beer. I responded in kind and clinked our drinks together.

Then as I directed my gaze yet again towards the dance floor I was met with Blaine's flirty stare. He was shaking his shoulders and staring up at me through his beautifully long eye lashes. And damn was it affective. I was up and off my stool as I made my way to Blaine. I slithered in front of Smythe, cutting him off, and I felt this wonderful gratification when Blaine gathered close to me and as we danced. I noticed that he completely ignored Sebastian, acted like he wasn't even there as we shimmied and twirled our night away.

I had to say that it was wonderful to be free to do whatever I wanted with my boyfriend and not fear for the consequences. It was a nice break from the small minded people in my town and at McKinley. The night had turned out to be enjoyable, but was I in for a surprise once we ventured out of the stuffy club hours later.

The door swung open and a rush of cool night air greeted us, which caused Blaine to sway on his feet as he was shocked by the chill of the night and the alcohol that was in his system.

"I wanna live here. Seriously, I wanna live here and, and…..help people," Blaine said, as he breathed on me the stench of the many alcoholic drinks he had consumed that night.

"Yeah, you can help people start fires with your breath."

"Hey," Blaine whined, he looked a little hurt. "I only had one beer."

Whatever you say Blaine, I thought to myself humoring him. That's why I'm helping you walk because you only had one drink.

As we reached the car I moved Blaine in position to try and get him in the back seat as quickly as I could to get the hell out of that parking lot. I had a great night, but _Scandals_ was not my scene. Before I could reach to open the door Blaine had turned to face me. We were practically nose-to-nose.

"Kiss me," he said, while he tried to reach up to make contact with my lips.

"No,no,no. You're drunk." I tried to back away but he was persistent. I moved my face sideway as he latched on to my neck. Oh fuck!… those lips on my neck felt good. I let out a moan that would have been obscene if I had been coherent enough to actually care.

Once that moan had escaped my throat, all manner of propriety flew out the window as well. I straightened up, successfully detaching Blaine's lips and shoved him up against the side of the car. I noticed that Blaine had been surprised at my show of dominance because up until then our relationship had been very civil. But I had clearly seen that Blaine _loved_ it.

Once Blaine's back made contact with the car my hands immediately grabbed on to his hips. Blaine's mouth was parted from the breath that escaped his lips from the shove against the car that it left his mouth open for the taking. I took advantage of his willing lips and connected our mouths in a passionate kiss.

I moved my right hand to the small of Blaine's back and pressed our lower bodies as close to each other as I could manage. The kiss became more frantic and powerful in it's intensity, coaxing a moan from Blaine.

That slip of a moan was all I needed to know that Blaine enjoyed the kiss. I could tell that he wanted more but was hesitating to seek it out. But when he accidentally nipped my bottom lip I took control and licked at his lips so I could deepen our kiss. At the way he accepted my tongue into his mouth, I knew it was the way to go.

As our mouths opened to each other it was literally a warm welcome to the cold night air that enveloped us like and icy cloak. Our tongues danced together, explored, and occasionally grazed against one another. Heavy breathing was all that was heard in the almost empty parking lot, and eventually what had started out as a hungry kiss slowly transformed into a nice, deep and affectionate one.

As we parted and our eyes connected I noticed that Blaine had that beautiful blush that became most prominent on his cheeks after a heavy make-out session. It filled me with pride to know that I was the one that had brought that out in him, and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

"What?" Blaine asked, after he noticed my huge smile.

"Nothing really, it's just you look so adorable when you get those rosy cheeks."

Blaine blushes even more at the compliment. "You really think so?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper, which made me smile even more.

"Yes I do. I don't know why you always question me when I give you a compliment honey."

_Honey… _it was rare when I used that term of endearment on him, but I liked pulling it out once in a while to make him blush more. His face had heated even more after I had said it and it made me feel amazing the way he responded to me.

"It's not that I don't believe it when you do, it's just tha….," he trailed off averting his eyes away from my own.

I placed my index finger under Blaine's chin and forced his eyes to meet mine again. "What is it Blaine, you know you can tell me anything."

"It's nothing serious Kurt….it's just that most of the time I don't feel like I deserve them."

"What? How can you feel like that? Of course you deserve those compliments. I wouldn't have said them just for the hell of it." I said, with a little tremor to my voice, shocked that he would feel that way.

"Have I done something wrong that made you think so?"

"No! Nothing like that. It's just that I …that I, um….realized something about

myself." he blurted out. But I sensed that there was more he had to tell me.


	3. Chapter 2

******A/N: I just wanted to say that this(Ch.1&2) is a memory, Kurt's memory to be exact. Once I post Ch.3 you'll see he change. I had to clear that up so I didn't confuse anyone. Well, I hope you enjoy this part as much as the little that I have already posted. I'm currently writing Ch.5 for the GKM fill, so the update from this to the next post may take a while. Thank you to those few that have expressed interest in this story so far and have commented! :) It means a lot to know that there are people that are liking the story, keeps me motivated to write. Okay, go on and enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 2**

I could see that Blaine was having trouble trying to form his next words. He was breathing a little faster, taking deep breaths and wringing his hands. He was shaking a little bit, but I chalked that up to the cold night air. He could have been nervous but I never asked him about it.

We were standing close and I took a small step towards him so that he could gather warmth from my body heat. It worked because his body seized its shivering and shaking. Plus the bonus was that I got to be closer to Blaine, and that's never a bad thing…ever.

Finally I saw him compose himself, he was ready to talk. He looked up at me and our eyes connected. I could see he was still nervous but he was going to see this through, I could sense his determination . Steeling himself for the inevitable, he took in a big calming breath. As his mouth was about to part the door to the club slammed open making a loud sudden noise. I looked at Blaine and saw his eyes get wide, trepidation crept in and he shut down. I knew he wasn't comfortable talking about this when others could hear us, it was something private. I gave him a warm smile and placed my hand on his neck, massaging with my thumb at the juncture where his neck and shoulder meet. I noticed the immediate relaxation in his body, he closed his eyes and sighed at the gesture.

"Why don't we continue talking in the car?," he said in the most comforting tone of voice I could muster.

"Umm….sure, ok." Blaine responded.

"Great. Let me open the door for you then."

As I led Blaine into the back seat of the car I had an idea of what he was about to tell me. I noticed that when I give him simple instructions when we're setting the table to eat or when I tell him the exact steps that must be followed when we're doing our skin care routine, that he doesn't complain at all or gets frustrated or annoyed that I'm taking control of the situation. In fact he always does what I say with a slight smile on his face. But, what my teenaged hormone crazed mind did pick up early on in our relationship was that whenever Blaine was stressed from school stuff or problems at home what would drastically calm him down was when we would make-out.

I of course would take control and our kisses. They would become frenzied, passionate, lust driven and we would end up panting and a little sweaty. The thing is that we have never ventured on to any type of stimulation that would end in orgasm. We agreed to take things slow and not rush into anything before we're ready, but believe me, I couldn't wait to touch, suck, lick, and fuck that beautiful pussy of his.

I did have a vague idea of what a dom/sub relationship consisted of. And with the way Blaine had been acting, most things that I knew of such a relationship did seem to fit the bill, so I was anticipating the time when he would approach me with the subject. I love my Blaine and I wanted to do whatever he needed from me to make him happy.

As I closed the door behind me, we settled in our seats as I simultaneously locked us in the car. We were facing each other and accommodated our legs for the position.

"Ok we're safe now, no one will hear us," I said. Blaine looked calmer and a bit nervous as he watched at me.

"What was it you have to tell me? What did you realized about yourself Blaine?'

Taking a deep breath, he finally tells me.

"I like it when you take control," he whispered to me, gasping out his response in the process.

"Take control?….Of what?," I asked, knowing full well where this is going, but I wanted him to admit it.

"Of me, … I like it when you take control of me," Blaine said, his voice shaky at the admission and he looked a little surprised at himself. To reaffirm him that I was ok with what he was telling me I tried to express all my love through my eyes. At the same moment I also felt proud of him, and his confession left me feeling hot around the collar. I'm sure that he noticed that too.

"So, you like me controlling you, is that correct?," I said, unable to suppress the flirty tone to my voice, my huge smile the most prominent feature that took up residence on my face.

I noticed the deep blush that yet again rose up in his cheeks. I figured my question was what caused that reaction and I loved it.

"I uh,…yes…that's right," Blaine stuttered out, and the way he face had scrunched up I knew he had wanted it to be a better delivery.

"Well Blaine, you know that all you had to do was ask, right?," I said, dropping my flirty tone at once so that he knew that I had been serious.

"Really? You mean all I had to do was ask you?" he said.

"Yes Blaine."

"Oh my god! I've been wanting to tell you for so long, but I was afraid that you would freak out and that you would shoot down the idea all together." he said so fast that I had trouble keeping up.

"Why were you afraid though? You know that I would have listened to anything you wanted to tell me. I trust that you know I won't judge you harshly about any topic you want to discuss." I told him. I wanted to make sure that he understood that it didn't bother me at all.

"Well…it's just weird wanting you to 'control' me, you know, not just in everyday situations but…..sexually." Blaine replied, as he emphasized the word by using air quotes with this fingers.

"It's not weird if it's your nature Blaine. You do feel better when I dominate you right? You feel relaxed, calm and secure don't you?" I asked.

"Yes I do. I feel so much better….I feel complete." he told me, his voice sounded much more steady after he knew I had approved.

"I'm glad to hear it." I looked at him with a loving smile.

"Thanks Kurt."

"No problem babe. Now, can you do something for me?"

"Anything" he breathed out, and I heard the total trust in his voice.

"Lay on your back for me."

I scooted as far back as I could to give him enough room to stretch out. When my back hit the door I looked at him as I waited from him to do as I'd asked. He stared back at me silently asking for permission again and I gave him a nod in affirmation. Once he was on his back I crawled over to him. I positioned my body above his, and as I began to lower my body he automatically spread his legs open to accommodate me. When my hips made contact with his I felt the wonderful heat that was pulsating from his pussy. The only other experience that I had with the female anatomy was the brief time that I dated Brittany and compared to her Blaine's outer lips felt plump, full and a lot larger than Britt's had.

I couldn't help the gasp that left my lips at the contact that our bodies made as I settled on top of him, my arms supporting my weight. Blaine squirmed a bit under me as he searched for a better position to accommodate the weight of my body. It felt amazing.

"Kurt, are you…getting ….hard?" Blaine asked a little nervously.

"Can you blame me? I only have my hot, beautiful, and delicious boyfriend laying under me, moving around and getting me excited." I said with a chuckle as I looked at him.

"Just relax and let me take care of you."

The first place my lips touched were his lips. The kiss was sweet and gentle and Blaine responded enthusiastically opening his mouth at once, wanting to deepen it. I wasn't a fool so I went for it. It seemed like our lips had never touched before because of the sheer enthusiasm that was behind it would suggest it was our first. My tongue delved into the warm depths of his mouth, tasting him and the essence that was unique to Blaine. A moan reverberated in my throat and traveled into Blaine's mouth, my hips gave a few thrust of their own accord, which caused Blaine to wrap his legs around my waist. My hands began roaming his body, desperately grabbing any part of him. I was the first to break the kiss, I needed air but I also wanted to taste his neck and leave a mark there so that others now he was claimed. I herd whimpers and quiet moans that Blaine tried to control as he grabbed on to my back while I continued my assault on his neck.

When I was satisfied that my ministrations on his skin would leave a wonderful mark I removed my lips from him. Still hungry for more I kissed up his neck and jaw line, leaving a wet trail in my wake. Our mouths connected again, both of us grunting with pleasure. I licked at his bottom lip, trying to coax my tongue inside. A few seconds later he opened his mouth and I slipped inside, the kiss becoming sloppy at once. Blaine tangled his hands in my hair, his hips grinding up into my erection. My hips began thrusting in return getting a bit frantic in my pace. I moaned at the wonderful friction, while Blaine whimpered and panted, clutching me tightly. I grunted in frustration because I had to stop. If anything more intimate was going to happen it would be privately. So I pulled away.

I met his eyes, they were blown wide with lust, he was panting and his lips were kiss swollen. I smiled at him and he returned it a little sluggishly. I bent down and pecked him on the lips, brushing away the bit of hair that came loose from his sweat. I wanted to continue, but the car windows had fogged up and I didn't want to get in trouble with the authorities.

"Why did you stop?" he asked.

"Because if anything goes beyond just kissing I want you to be able to remember it." I said as I looked down at him. "Besides, I don't want our public indiscretion to be put on file. Plus, that would lead to our parents finding out."

"You're right. I wouldn't want our parents finding out." he said a little dejectedly.

"Hey don't be upset. I want to go all the way too Blaine, don't think I don't,

but we agreed we were going to take things slow, and if you're ready to start the journey then by all means we will." He nodded in agreement. "Lets just not rush into things because we'll get there and when we do it will be amazing." I said, giving him another kiss that lasted a bit too long. I gave him one last kiss on the cheek before I lifted myself off him and back up to give him space to do the same.

"Come on, let's go home." I said, smiling at him.

"Can we go back to your house and cuddle?" he asked.

"Sure. My dad will probably freak, but as long as I'm honest with him he'll understand." I replied as I reached out to grab his hand. I open the door to exit and get in the drivers seat to go home.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I was wrong in my last post. I may have a few reviews, but I got a shitload of story and favorite alerts. So, thank you to everyone that did so. It means a lot, really. It makes me very happy. I hope you all had a great Memorial Day and didn't get too carried away with your celebrations. Here it is, and I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As those last scenes of Blaine and him in the car at the Scandals parking lot drifted away, he began to come back to reality and he slowly regained consciousness. Kurt's surroundings started to filter in through his subconscious. He notices his breathing, a little ragged. Well of course he would be out of breath after going over the memories of that night. As noises registered and he finally opened his eyes, Kurt noticed one thing that was becoming...stiff.

He was hard, again.

Great, when would he learn? Laying on his back on the comfortable bed with its plush sheets, with an impossibly high thread count, and he was sporting an erection, not a good time to think about touching himself. The last time he jerked-off in bed it had cost him a pretty penny to replace those sheets. He was not going to take another chance, maybe. Why did he keep popping a boner with that memory? Well duh, it was the start of something new in their relationship and it was an amazingly hot make-our session, but that night's activities had been about two and a half weeks ago. Still, it had been one of the best nights of his life, and could he really blame himself for reacting 'positively' to the thought of it? Hell no.

He looked around his bedroom, the lights were dimmed to a soft glow. It was like a clichéd romantic movie. Kurt glanced quickly to his bedroom door to check if it was closed, once he saw that it was he rolled over to reach his bedside table to grab his half-empty bottle of lube. As he settled back on the bed his hands slowly traveled over his chest, across his abdomen, and came to rest on the button of his now painfully tight jeans.

His fingers slipped the button through the hole, grabbing the zipper and slowly pulling down. The gentle vibrations that he felt from the it did wonders for his erection, taking him from half-hard to fully standing. He let out a relieved groan as he pulled down his jeans, freeing his hard-on from its tight confines. Kurt slipped his hand through the slit in his underwear, to lazy to bother taking them off, and finally grabbed his cock. A groan left his lips at the feel of the pressure his hand was making. He gave one stroke up, but his skin was too dry and it made him wince a little. Grabbing the lube with his free hand, he squirts out a good amount and places his hand back on his straining erection. The feeling is delicious, his cock slick now and Kurt pumps himself twice more moaning in pleasure.

Suddenly there's a knock on his door. He barely registered someone calling his name when the door swings open.

"Hey Kurt, Mom said to come down for din..-" Finn stumbled into the room, stopping when he sees Kurt scrambling and fall off his bed.

"What the hell Finn?" Kurt yelled. Startled and with no time to cover up, Kurt drops off the bed to hide behind it, face red from embarrassment and anger. "Why do you even knock if you're just going to barge in?" He barks out, trying really hard to calm down.

"Uh…um..ah..sorry dude. It's just that mom wants you to come down for dinner. It's ready." Finn stutters out, feeling a bit confused and scared at being on the receiving end of Kurt's anger.

"Fine. I'll be down in a minute. Just, please leave." He gripped his hair in exasperation, not daring to look at Finn out of humiliation, and wishing the ground would just swallow him whole already. This just had to happen to him, he could never catch a break.

Finally he hears hurried steps move across the carpet, and his bedroom door closing shut. Shit! What a crazy mess. Just when he was getting into it, too. What did he have to do to enjoy intimate time with his hand? Have an announcement placed outside his door saying, 'Do Not Disturb. Personal Alone Time in Progress.'?. That seemed a bit much, even for him.

Standing up from his perch behind the bed, Kurt looks down at his now flaccid penis and exhales an exasperated breath. He tucks himself back in his underwear and zips up his pants. Before leaving the room he heads to his bathroom to wash his hands and see how red he is from the embarrassment that just happened.

Just as he leaves his room Kurt bumped into Finn at the top of the steps. When Finn notices that Kurt is right behind him he turns and gives him a knowing smile and can't help trail his gaze to Kurt's crotch.

"So, uh…did you have fun Kurt?" Finn asks slightly embarrassed, trying his best to avoid eye contact with Kurt.

"What fun? I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt replies nonchalantly hoping that his cool demeanor would throw Finn off. Fan-freakin'-tastic, the big lug is oblivious to carefully placed hints, but walking into a room with dim lights and a boy freaking out and he knows instantly what's going on!

"Don't lie to me dude. I know exactly what you were doing….to yourself." Coughing the last part out while still smiling so much that Kurt hopes his face will stay stuck like that forever. Anger rising in him again, Kurt exploded.

"Oh really, you think so? It's not like you caught me ejaculating prematurely Finn, as you would know." It was a low blow and he knew it, but he had to say something that would distract Finn from continuing his line of questioning.

"Ouch dude, that's just mean. I was just teasing you…it's not like you're the only one who jerks-off."

"Oh dear god why won't he stop?. I think my quota for humiliation for the year has reached its peak. Plus it was my mission in life that you, or anyone in this family, never see my dick."

"Ah Kurt….but your dad has seen it." Finn says with a confused look on his face.

"What? That's just gross and perverted Finn." Frantically he looked around the hallway making sure no one is there to listen to this ridiculous conversation.

"Huh? Eww dude, no. I mean that he changed your dippers, so he was bound to see….it." Finn said in a rush, taking a few steps down the stairs, glancing back up at Kurt looking more awkward.

"Oh gosh, for the love of…! Can we just forget this whole fiasco ever happened? And erase this little chat we had from your memory too!" He probably broke a world record with the amount of times he blushed in the span of fourty minutes. He may have fainted if the majority of his blood was still in his cock, but thankfully small miracles do happen.

"Yeah, okay dude. Uh…bye!" Finn yelled from the bottom of the stair with a bit too much enthusiasm. He was probably glad that the ordeal was over.

Kurt give a huff of air and starts descending the stairs. Halfway down the steps his phone starts ringing, he stops and reaches for his cell. Looking at the screen to check who's calling he sees it's Blaine, he immediately feels better. With a smile on his face he answers the call.

"Hey baby, I'm so happy to hear from you. I was going to call you later on tonight to hear your voice before I went to sleep." He says to the receiver, not bothering to subdue his excitement at being called by his boyfriend.

"Hi, Kurt." Blaine's response was a bit gloomy, but forcing it to sound cherry at the same time.

"Blaine what's wrong?" Trying his best not to start freaking out before any information is given, Kurt waited impatiently for Blaine to respond.

"Nothing's wrong Kurt. I'm fine, don't worry."

"I can't not worry about you Blaine. I love you too much to just accept that answer and forget about it. We're going to talk about this, you don't have to tell me everything but I want to know what's bothering you. I'm heading back to my room so we can discuss this in private." Tuning around Kurt raced back up the stairs to his room. Once inside he closed the door and wished for the umpteenth time that his dad would let him get a lock for his room door.

"Where were you going? I'm bothering you aren't I? I'll just call back later or we'll just talk tomorrow at school anyway." Kurt heard Blaine's voice travel through the phone into his ear. It's just like Blaine to not want to trouble him with anything, it's sweet sometimes but not at the moment and he's not gonna let this go so easily.

"No we'll talk now. I was just going down for dinner, but Carol hasn't finished it yet." He had to lie, otherwise Blaine would definitely hang up.

"Okay then. Well, it's nothing serious…just problems with my dad again. We got in a fight when he saw the bruise that I have on my thigh from when I was shoved against the corner of a locker stall." Blaine said, resignation in his voice. Why though Kurt didn't know.

"What? You got shoved…when? Kurt asked, shocked that he wasn't told before.

"In the boys locker room, after I finished showering."

"Baby, why didn't you tell me? I would have tried to make it better." As Kurt tried to soothe Blaine as best he could through the phone, he toed off his shoes and reclined back on his pillows.

"I didn't want you to get upset. Plus, it's not like you would do something crazy in retaliation because you're above all that nonsense." Blaine replied with a little chuckle in his voice.

"You're right, I wouldn't do anything rash and mess up my permanent record, but I would have taken care of you. Possibly showered you with kisses, maybe worshiped that bruised thigh with my healing lips. There could have been endless ways that I could have kissed it better." Flirting was a guaranteed way to make Blaine smile. Even though Kurt couldn't see him, he knew that he had that goofy grin on his face. When he heard Blaine laugh through the phone he knew he had succeeded.

"So how did your dad react to the reason behind the bruise?" Kurt asked, knowing about the rocky relationship Blaine had with his father.

"He got mad. He was pissed that I couldn't defend myself. I told him that I was caught off guard and that the last people that left were the guys from glee." Blaine sounded frustrated and sad, and all Kurt wanted to do was get in his Navigator and drive to Blaine's to comfort him and hug him to death.

"There was a lot of yelling on both parts…and ugh, I just left him there yelling after me as I ran to my room."

"That's it, I'm coming over Blaine. I'll be there in a -"

"NO! Please Kurt don't. My dad's really angry and I don't want him to be mad at you for coming over. He doesn't like when other interfere with 'family' business." Blaine cut him off, a plea in his voice. Kurt wanted so bad to be there for him, but he knew his presence would make things worse. He conceded to Blaine's wishes, for now.

"Alright Blaine I won't come over. Tomorrow though promise to tell me more. You know I hate it when you fight with your dad, you always get in a funk for a few days." Kurt told Blaine, putting the issue to rest for the night.

"Thanks Kurt, and I promise. See you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you more. Until tomorrow baby….and dream of me."

"I always do. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kurt heard Blaine hang up first. He was glad they weren't one of those couple that did that whole, 'no you hang up first' crap. He got up from the bed and went downstairs to eat. After helping Carol with the dishes Kurt went to his room to get ready for bed. He put on his pajamas and went about his nightly skin care regime.

Tucking himself into his plush bed he thought back to the last thing he said to Blaine. He never told him this, but ever since they met on that staircase at Dalton Blaine has been the only thing he dreams of at night. Tonight wouldn't be any different. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to all of you that are reading this fic! I'm always excited when I go check my e-mail and see a ton of people favorited or alerted this story. I just get a ton of feels :) I know I made you wait a while, but that's nothing to what the OP*prompter* of this story had to wait. So I hope you all enjoy yourselves while reading this chapter because it has smut and a bit of squirting! All the good stuff. FYI, you guys are only one chapter behind than the people over at the GKM, so count yourselves lucky. So there may be a possibility that I won't be able to update here as fast as I've been-I've been spoiling you guys, shame on me. Just kidding ;D**

**Well enough of my rambling...on to the story!**

**Reviews *positive ones* are always welcomed.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Blaine woke with a start.

Eyes still crusted over from sleep, he blindly reached over with his hand to press the snooze button on the alarm. Letting out a huff of air, Blaine rubbed at his eyes to try and wake himself up. He hates mornings, and doesn't know how Kurt does it. Stretching his arms and legs to get all the kinks out he feels sleep overtake him again.

The alarm blared again and this time he shoots out of bed and heads straight to the bathroom to shower. Shower done and hair gelled to perfection, as always, he stood at the foot of his bed looking down at the two bowties that he's laid out for today's outfit. Should he go with the aqua one that has small white polka dots? or the gray one with the black outline? Well, his outfit was gray with white accents so, yeah aqua it is then, it will add some color to his outfit and draw attention to the bowtie. He liked that idea.

He thought back to the fight that he had with his dad yesterday while he finished getting dressed on autopilot, his body already accustomed to his morning routine.

His dad wasn't an _evil _man at all. Granted they didn't have a close father-son relationship, but Blaine never got the feeling that his dad had _something_ against him. During the fight, he kind of did feel something was off. Blaine wasn't afraid of him, he could go ask his dad anything that was on his mind and his father would always do his best to give Blaine an answer. There was just something different in his dad's behavior. This was the first time that he had been yelled at by his dad. He had shouted at Blaine, had told him that he should not be so _weak_ and learn how to defend himself. _Weak. _That's what hurt him the most. It upset him so much that it had come from his dad, the man that he looked up to. Blaine was so confused, angry, and upset. He just couldn't figure out what had changed to make his dad act that way towards him. Had he done something wrong, did he forget to do something his parents had asked of him? Ugh, what was going on?

Frustration was raking through his entire body as he made himself a mug of coffee. Today was not a good day to go buy himself his usual medium drip. All his head was capable of at the moment was to take him to McKinley, hopefully alive. He texted Kurt that he wasn't going to buy coffee today, but that he'll make it up to him. Coffee ready in his trusty travel mug, Blaine grabbed his keys and slung his book bag over his shoulder, and left the house. Getting in his car and starting the engine, thoughts of his father assailed him again. Sighing, Blaine put the car in reverse and headed to school.

Blaine was in a daze as he drove to school. He parked his car in the McKinley lot, walked through the schools double doors, and opened his locker and was transferring books that he would need for his morning classes. He wasn't aware of his surroundings, which was odd for him because it was ingrained in his being to be on the lookout for bullies, and was startled when Kurt greeted him and reclined against the lockers a with too much force.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt greeted, with too much enthusiasm to suite Blaine's mood at the moment.

"Crap!" Blaine exclaimed, grabbing at his chest, feeling his heartbeat speed up at the sudden outburst. "Kurt, you scared the heck out of me." He looked at Kurt as he tried to calm down. "Hi." Blaine said, returning the greeting.

"Oh I'm so sorry Blaine! I didn't mean to scare you. Coming here is torture enough." Kurt remarked, turning to his side to look at Blaine directly.

"It's fine Kurt," he said, looking up at Kurt's beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get your coffee today though." He tried to express his apology without showing the turmoil that was going on in his head.

"That's okay baby. You already warned me you couldn't this morning," Kurt said, gazing at him with too much concentration. It didn't put Blaine at ease, he knew that Kurt was going to probe him for more info about his dad. He even gave him fair warning last night when he called.

Searching for Blaine's attention, Kurt looked up and opened his mouth to deliver his question.

"So, remember that-," Kurt began to say, but Blaine cut him off before he could continue.

"Yes Kurt, I know that I promised you more information on the situation with my dad today but it's really not a good time." Blaine rushed out hoping it would stop this conversation in its tracks.

He wasn't in the mood to talk about his father. Already he could feel himself tense up just thinking about their fight, and if Kurt asked him for more details he would get in a sour mood. Kurt didn't deserve the anger that his good intentions would produce. Blaine looked over at Kurt watching him fiddle around with his scarf. Blaine could tell that he was trying to find the best way to say what was on his mind.

"Baby, you know if you don't talk about it now and you keep everything inside it's only going to get worse. You're going to get more tense than I can see you already are," Kurt said, running his hand up and down Blaine's right arm. Blaine hung his head, one hand supporting his weight against the lockers, while he felt the warm and soft pressure of Kurt's hand as his thumb massaged back and forth on his arm. Sighing, he gave in.

"He called me weak," Blaine whispered. He thought his words hadn't reached Kurt because, through his peripheral vision, he saw him draw closer, tilting his head in confusion. Blaine felt Kurt's warm body behind him just before he was addressed by him.

"He did not! How dare he!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine could hear the anger in his voice without having to even look at him. He felt a rush of love fill him at hearing Kurt's words They made him feel safe, loved, and cared for.

"He's right though," he huffed out, his back still to Kurt. "I didn't even fight back, and I practice boxing too. I didn't defend myself when I could have. I let myself be the victim, so-,"

"So nothing," Kurt cut in. "You are NOT weak Blaine. You are the strongest person I know." Kurt exclaimed with ferocity, hugging him from behind. Blaine got a little tense, still not being comfortable with public displays of affection. He worried about what the other students would say at their cuddling in plain sight. Before he could say something to Kurt the warning bell wrung for first period, effectively emptying the hall.

Blaine felt Kurt's arms tighten around his waist. He felt the warm breath from Kurt's nose tickle his neck as he nuzzled him. Kurt's strong body was pressed flush against his, and it made his heart stammer, his breathing quickened with pleasure. He loved it whenever Kurt would hug him from behind, it always seemed like a possessive gesture, and Blaine loved feeling wanted.

"You couldn't have done anything to that dumb jock even if you wanted to," Kurt said softly, giving Blaine's neck a light kiss. "All it would have caused you was trouble, or worse, like getting beat up instead of just bruised. Besides you were there alone, it would not have been a great idea to start a fist fight when no one could help you." Kurt finished, giving his neck languid kisses.

"Mmm, you're right," Blaine swallowed thickly, forgetting about the conversation and focusing on the lips that were working his skin into what he suspected was going to be a very prominent hickey. "It could have been worse." He gasped out when Kurt suddenly licked up the side of his neck and ends up nibbling his earlobe.

"Um hmm," Kurt murmured. "If you had gotten in trouble or badly hurt we wouldn't be standing here right now." Kurt said seductively into his ear, causing goose bumps to rise all over Blaine's body. That snapped Blaine to attention to the situation they were in, and what possible picture they could be painting for anyone that wandered back into the hallway.

He was sucked back in to what Kurt was doing to him, and moaned at Kurt's unexpected forwardness. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back to rest on Kurt's shoulder. He placed a hand on top of Kurt's that still held him tightly about the waist. Kurt began rocking them from side to side slightly, as Kurt's hands began to wander over Blaine's stomach. Blaine reached up to grab the back of Kurt's neck to bring him down to his searching mouth. At the feel of lips against lips, they both lost their grip on reality and deepened the kiss. Mouths opened up to one another's wandering tongues, and began to battle for dominance. Kurt won, but to gain some leverage Blaine clutched the back of Kurt's neck tighter, and he successfully pulled out a growl from Kurt.

Blaine was lost to sensation, his nerve endings firing signals to every pleasure receptor in his body. Lust and passion were quickly taking over what started out as innocent comfort. They broke the kiss, both of them panting, while Kurt grabbed at his hips pulling Blaine back to him. All the stimulation was getting Blaine wet, his juices sufficiently soaking his underwear. He needed Kurt's hand on his clit, or any sort of pressure to alleviate his growing ache. Blaine squirmed around, rubbing his legs together hoping the friction would get him what he was too shy to ask Kurt for.

Frustration getting the better of him, Blaine swallowed his nerves and asked.

"Kurt can you, um….can you please-," he chocked out with difficulty. "Please…your hand, need it." Face getting red, as he gasped out the end of his sentence. His efforts went unnoticed as Kurt's attention was focused on his neck.

With one final kiss to Blaine's neck, Kurt broke off to respond. "Where do you need it baby? Tell me." Kurt asked.

"Down there,"

"Where?" Blaine could hear the teasing tone in Kurt's voice, daring him to say it.

"Down there on me….on my, on my-," he couldn't say it. He berated himself for his shyness.

"Tell me Blaine, if you don't you won't get any satisfaction." Kurt demanded, getting Blaine even more wet. His blood rushing to his clit and outer lips, engorging them with desire.

Blaine whimpered with uncontrollable need, unable to voice what he was yearning for. Since he couldn't utter the words and Kurt wasn't budging , Blaine reached down to do it himself. As his hand began to move south his progress was stopped when Kurt's hand grabbed his wrist.

"Oh no you don't. I asked you to tell me where you needed my hand and not for you to do it yourself," Kurt uttered, squeezing Blaine's wrist firmly, bringing both their hands up to Blaine's chest. "Tell me baby, or I'll leave you a panting mess." Kurt said with finality.

Oh god no, Blaine thought, he needed it badly, he needed those fingers. Taking a deep breath, he gathered up his courage to speak the words before he lost the nerve.

"My…my clit. I need your hand on my clit," he finally uttered, his body relaxing a little. He felt a shudder take his entire body just by telling Kurt where he wanted to be touched. His breathing quickened, his hands began to sweat with the force of his desire. Blaine felt the wonderful familiar pressure on his nether lips whenever he got aroused. His blood pumped faster, seeming to have only one destination in mind, his clit. Blaine felt himself grow wetter, and biting his bottom lip waited for Kurt to take action.

"That's my baby," Kurt purred with fulfilled glee. "Ask and you shall receive." Blaine heard Kurt chuckle and before he knew it his body was pressed up against the lockers, his heated cheek meeting the cool metal surface. His body acting out of shock, Blaine instinctively moved his hips back and became aware of Kurt's hard-on. Kurt groaned at the sudden friction, grinding his erection once against Blaine's ass, simultaneously slipping his hand in front of Blaine's hips and cupping his pubic mound. He began massaging Blaine's clit through his pants, rubbing in circles with enough speed and pressure.

Blaine was on cloud nine. He felt himself heat up. Kurt's body temperature didn't help matters. It only added to the sweltering heat between them. He wanted to take off his shirt. Peel off his pants. He couldn't to anything to alleviate it. The mounting pleasure clouding his judgment. Kurt's heavy breathing landed on his neck, sending another wave of chills all over his body.

Blaine's attention went back to Kurt's delicious fingers as they firmly stroked with a little more force. The pressure was wonderful, Kurt's fingers and palm working in sync to take him over the edge. Again he felt another wave of pleasure course through him, causing his clit and lips to swell, drenching himself with his own juices. Kurt wrapped himself tighter around Blaine's waist, stroking him with more vigor, but it wasn't enough. Blaine needed more. More pressure, more speed…just more. He needed a little extra, something, to get him that glorious orgasm. Blaine was on the apex of his climax, he could feel it, he just needed even more stimulation to reach completion.

"Yes Kurt, umm…so good," he whispered, thrusting his hips into Kurt's hand. "Faster, faster….please. So close." he begged, panting quickly as he felt the familiar coiling in his pelvic region that ultimately led to orgasm. Kurt doubled his efforts, rubbing at Blaine's clit with frantic movements.

"I'm gonna cum…I'm gonna-," Blaine moaned. Then Kurt pushed his fingers up against Blaine's clit in three consecutive stokes, sending Blaine over the edge.

"Cum for me Blaine. Do it...now." Kurt grunted in his ear, pushing him to his orgasm.

"Oh fuc-," Blaine shouted out his release, squirting in his pants. Kurt shut him up with a kiss, swallowing his pleasured moan.

His orgasm crashed over his body in wave upon wave. The moan that he had let out had been contained by Kurt's lips. He felt Kurt's tongue in his mouth and kissed him back languidly. Blaine's body had started to relax when the warning bell wrung again, letting them know they had three minutes to get to their classes. The high pitched ring shocked Blaine out of his pleasured filled daze, bringing him back to reality and reminding him that they were at school.

Oh shit! They were at school, and his boyfriend had got him off in the hallway where anyone could have discovered them! Plus, to make the situation worse he squirted himself soaking his underwear and staining his pants. Good thing he had a spare change of clothes in his locker.

Finally turning around Blaine met Kurt's gaze, but not before noticing his still hard cock. He hadn't cum.

"Kurt, what about you?" he panted out, looking up at Kurt and seeing a big smile on his face.

"Don't worry about me baby," Kurt replied, as he stroked Blaine's cheek. "This was all about you. I wanted you to relax, not feel and look so tense. I thought this would help, and it did," said Kurt, with a devilish smile on his face.

"I have to go the ladies room to take care of myself. You go on ahead to class, I don't want you to be late." Kurt said, giving him one last kiss on the lips. He moved away from Blaine walking backwards down the hall. "I'll see you at lunch." he yelled, as he turned and disappeared around the corner.

Blaine couldn't help smiling after him. He wanted to follow after Kurt to give him a helping hand, pun intended. Shaking his head at his boldness Blaine quickly got his book bag, stuffed his change of clothes inside it and dashed to the boys room. He would be a little late, but it was worth it.

* * *

**A/N2: I hope that was some good smut. I'm always nervous about it. I hope it was okay. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: So a lot of reviewers have been a little confused with Blaine's genitalia. Yes, he is a boy, he has a vagina. The OP wanted boypussy!Blaine w/o a penis, so that's why there is mention of female parts. Other than that he is all boy. :) It's a kink people, very popular over at the meme. Sorry for the confusion. Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Blaine? Um, can you hear me?"

Blaine was sitting in Spanish class in the third row almost at the back of the class. It was a good thing too because he wasn't paying attention in the slightest. In just twenty-eight minutes he would meet up with Kurt for lunch. He couldn't wait.

"Blaine. Hello. Earth to Blaine," came a soft female voice.

He was being poked. It was kind of annoying actually. Why wouldn't this person leave him alone? Didn't they know he was trying to relive the mornings events spent with his boyfriend? Ugh, the nerve of some people. His Kurt. Blaine really was the luckiest guy on the planet. Kurt was attentive, sweet, loving, and always took care of him. Blaine couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. His train of thought was interrupted once again by the person sitting next to him.

"Uh Blaine…. we uh, need to do the assignment."

"Huh?" he responded, finally turning around to face the girl.

"Tina?" he asked, confusion warping his face. "Since when do you take Spanish?"

"Okay, you're messing with me aren't you?" she replied jokingly, her features battling between confusion and worry.

"Blaine, we've been sitting next to each other ever since you transferred. Where were you just now?" she questioned him. She looked intrigued. "It must have been somewhere good because you had a huge smile the entire time." She teased, bumping his shoulder with hers.

"Yeah it was very good," Blaine said, a shy smile curving his lips. "I was actually just thinking about Kurt. He cheered me up this morning." He could feel the blush invade his cheeks, and he couldn't stop it. That reaction would only tip-off Tina that something 'more' had happened. It's not that Blaine didn't trust her with such information, he considered her his best friend aside from Kurt, but his sex life with his boyfriend was private. Blaine wanted to keep it that way too.

"Look at you, you're blushing!" she practically squeaked with excitement.

"What? No, I'm not," Blaine spluttered out too quickly. He turned back to his workbook, trying to make himself busy with the assignment they had been given. What was it anyway?

"Yes you are. I can feel the heat coming off you in waves," she teased, her smile so big that Blaine could see her dimples. They looked nice on her, but it just reminded Blaine of the times that Kurt would laugh so much a small dimple would appear on his left cheek. He loved watching Kurt laugh. It made him look even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

"Why are you blushing so much, huh? What did Kurt _do_? And why was it necessary for him to cheer you up?" Tina asked him, not stopping long enough to take a breath.

"We just kissed Tina, nothing major. And I wasn't feeling well," he said in a hurry. He didn't want to give her any chance to ask more questions. If she ever found out what really happened, he would die of embarrassment. "We should get going on this assignment, don't you think? We only have eighteen minutes left to complete it." Blaine tried in vain to get her mind off the topic. He would crack under pressure if she kept questioning him further, he just knew it.

"It wasn't just a 'kiss' Blaine. You wouldn't be all…," she looked him up and down, gesturing with her hand at his person. "All..fidgety. And don't worry about the assignment, it's not due until next class meeting." She just stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"What? Not due until next-, Tina!," he exclaimed in a hushed voice. He did not want to attract attention to their conversation. "Then why would you interrupt my daydream about Kurt's-." His eyes went wide at his almost slip-up. Blaine clamped a hand over his mouth as he averted his gaze from Tina.

"Oh really? What about Kurt's-," Tina began, a teasing smirk on her face.

"Kurt's nothing Tina," Blaine interrupted. His voice cracked a little, scolding himself for the mistake.

"Come on Blaine, tell me please," Tina pleaded. "I promise I won't say anything."

"It's private Tina," Blaine said, relenting to the fact that he had to tell her something after letting his tongue slip. "We kissed. It wasn't our ordinary kisses though, it was hot," Blaine whispered to her. Even though they weren't bullied as much, he wasn't stupid enough to give anyone information that could come back to bite him in the ass. "Very hot." Not just the kisses, but the orgasm. Dear god, he still couldn't believe that had happened. It had been so hot, Blaine thought, that it made him squirt. So hot that he wanted to moan out loud, but something in the back of his mind warned him not to. So hot that his body felt oversensitive when Kurt's touch, breath, body, or his movements had made contact with any part of Blaine.

He couldn't tell Tina any of that. That was his private life, and only Kurt and him were going to be privy to such information. Unless Kurt told Mercedes and Rachel, which Blaine knew Kurt would carefully select what he told them. Just like Blaine, Kurt was a private person. Well, at least when it came to their romantic life. Some things needed to be kept secret behind closed bedroom doors, or car doors. Any door really, it just had to be closed.

"Wow," Tina sighed. Her eyes looked lost in thought. "That must have been one hell of a kiss then," she whispered back, leaning in close to him. "You were late to class, and you're never late."

"Yeah well…we did get a little carried away." Blaine smirked in response. If only she knew how carried away, he thought.

"Carried away huh? Well, I didn't know Kurt had it in him, or you either," she smiled at him. "I know there's more to the story, but I won't push you anymore than I have. Then again maybe I could ask-" The bell cut Tina off, and it drove Blaine crazy. He wanted to know what she was going to say. Blaine didn't get the chance to ask her about it because Tina had already gathered her things and was almost out the classroom door.

It was lunchtime, and Kurt had promised they would meet up. He scrambled to get his things together and into his book bag. He placed his work materials inside, much faster than normal, and got up off his desk. Blaine practically rushed out of the class, giving Mr. Martinez a polite smile as he flew by his desk.

"Someone important to meet?" Mr. Martinez asked, smiling like he knew all of Blaine's secrets.

"Very." Blaine replied in a hurry, barely glancing back at the Spanish teacher. The blush on his cheeks nonetheless apparent.

* * *

_Holy hell_, Kurt thought. Had he really just done that? Had he really just fingered Blaine to orgasm? In the _hallway,_ at _school_! He looked at himself in the restroom mirror. Chest heaving, pupils blown, cheeks red, and an erection in his pants. The reason he was in there to begin with. Kurt could feel the pre-come sticking to his boxer briefs already. He had to take care of it before his underwear got ruined. Kurt looked down at the bulge that was extending his pants, and took in a shaky breath. He was so hard it was painful. As he began to pull the zipper of his pants down he paused. Looking up, he glanced at the restroom door to make sure it was locked, and it was.

Taking a deep breath in Kurt rolled his shoulders and battled with his skinny jeans. Note to self:, he thought, make sure not to get an erection again in tight jeans. Well, this was the first time it had been a problem, at school or ever in public, but he had learned his lesson. Tight jeans plus erection equaled uncomfortable. He took off this pants and folded them neatly, placed them on a corner on the sink area, and glanced down at his bulge. Even if he was in desperate need of release he wasn't going to risk getting cum on his jeans.

Paranoia set in again so he glanced at the door to double check to see if it was locked. Satisfied, Kurt pulled down his boxer briefs just below his scrotum, and let the elastic gently hug his balls. He reclined back against the sink counter and took himself in hand. Even though he desperately wanted to jerk-off, he wasn't going to cum all over the sink where the girls had to wash their hands. That was just too gross, he had standards. The floor was already dirty, so if he added to it, it wouldn't be a problem.

He shuddered with pleasure. The wonderful sensation of his hand on his cock sending flickers of electricity up and down his spine. Kurt stroked himself, bringing his erection to full hardness, gathering the leaking pre-come as his hand squeezed the mushroom tip of his cock. His entire body trembled at the smooth-slick glide of his hand over his engorged member. Kurt threw his head back, neck stretched as he let out a mumbled groan. He worked himself at a steady pace, his mind flooded with images of what he had done with Blaine. Closing his eyes he felt the ghost sensations accompany the memories.

Blaine had felt wonderful against him, his body weight an amazing feeling as Kurt kissed him and played with Blaine's clit. Kurt had felt a surge of dominance whenever a shiver raked through Blaine or when he begged for more. It shocked Kurt to know that Blaine trusted him that much. Trusted him with his body and his needs. Kurt loved that he meant that much to someone, and was ecstatic that that someone was his Blaine.

Kurt's breathing was erratic, he was getting close. His hand slick from the amount of pre-come that he had produced. His stokes picked up speed as he approached climax, hand aching because he hadn't stopped to take a break. His cheeks were flushed, perspiration gathered on his upper lip at the mounting pleasure. The coiling tension in his balls building up to a tremendous pressure that he tripled the speed of his hand. His cock was so red with blood it almost looked bruised. Kurt's grunting increased and was coming out in constant streams, unable to hold back his pleasure. He gave three final strokes, a last squeeze to the tip, and that was it, he went over. Streaks of cum erupted from his cock, the force of his release reaching the stall doors. A loud moan escaped his lips. He was beyond caring who heard him at this point. Stroking himself through his orgasm he came one last time before he became oversensitive.

With a satisfied sigh he let go of his slowly softening cock. He turned around, washed his hands, tucked himself back in, grabbed his pants and struggled back into them. His jeans finally buttoned up and clothes straightened out, Kurt took some paper towels, wet them a little, and set about cleaning his cum off the floor.

One last check in the mirror to see if he didn't have any evidence of his activities, Kurt exited the restroom. _Great,_ after that amazing orgasm he was going to be forced to suffer through his block of morning classes in total boredom before he got to see Blaine again. He wouldn't be able to concentrate. His day was ruined. Ruined because he would be forced to pay attention in class and not think about Blaine. Ruined because he would be separated from his sweet, delicious boyfriend. Kurt would have his thoughts to keep him company though. Tantalizing thoughts of Blaine, erotic thoughts. If he couldn't have the real thing until lunch, then Kurt's thoughts would keep him company until then.

* * *

Blaine rushed through the hallways, weaving in between groups of students, trying to get to the cafeteria as quickly as he could. His phone buzzed in his pocked, he took it out and saw that he had a text from Kurt.

**Text message from Kurt:**

"_I'm at the Glee table already, don't wait up. Make sure to get lunch this time, you need your strength. See you soon. Xoxo."_

Blaine smiled down at his phone. Just receiving a text from Kurt made him deliriously happy. He had it bad, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. Finally he reached the cafeteria doors and his eyes immediately searched out Kurt. Scanning the noisy lunch room Blaine finally spotted the Glee table and saw Kurt. He looked beautiful, more so than he did this morning. After starring at him for a while, Kurt looked away from his conversation with Tina and looked at Blaine. Blaine began to worry, hoping beyond hope that she hadn't grilled Kurt for more information. Kurt met Blaine's stare with a wave of his hand and a big smile stretching his face. Blaine waved back with too much enthusiasm, hoping he looked calm, and made his way to the lunch line. He grabbed milk, water, a turkey sandwich, and a fruit salad. Good and healthy, it would make Kurt smile. He paid the for his lunch and made his way to the Glee table.

As Blaine neared his fellow gleeks, he could hear one too many conversations going on at the same time. He spotted an empty seat right in front of Kurt and made a beeline for it. He placed his food tray down and was about to sit when Kurt spoke up.

"No Blaine, stop! Don't sit there," Kurt exclaimed, making quite a few people turn away from their conversations to glace at them. They looked confused at Kurt's outburst. Kurt never gave Blaine direct commands in public, so Blaine understood their friends confussion.

"From now on come sit here, beside me." Kurt beamed up at him, and Blaine answered him with a smile of his own. Blaine felt the tingle that always went through his body whenever Kurt gave him a command. He went to comply, but stopped. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and scrunched up his lips as he looked at Kurt. There was no available seat next to him, so where would he be expected to sit?

"I would love to Kurt, but uh…there's not empty seat for me take," Blaine replied with a little chuckle. "I will tomorrow. I'll just sit here for today."

"Actually Tina, would you mind-" Kurt asked, a faint blush tainted his cheeks.

"Don't worry Kurt, of course I'll move," she said, getting up from her seat. "Blaine, take my spot. Maybe Kurt will cheer you up with more 'kisses'." She teased Blaine, and gave him a wink. He blushed at the comment and rushed over to Kurt's side.

"What are you talking about Tina?" Kurt asked He leered at her with suspicion as she walked away.

"Nothing Kurt," she said, waving her hand in dismissal. "I was just messing with Blaine."

"Sure you were," Kurt smirked at her. "I'll get to the bottom of this Tina Cohen Chang."

"Great," she replied. "Give me the 411 later because your boyfriend wouldn't give up the goods." Kurt just laughed.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt and glared daggers at Tina. She smiled at Blaine and turned away without further comment.

Kurt leaned down, his mouth next to Blaine's ear. Hot breath tickling Blaine.

"Did you tell her about this morning Blaine?" Kurt whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his arms, and across his neck.

"No I-I didn't," he gulped nervously, both at the question and at having Kurt so close. "She…she uh, she just caught me daydreaming," he stuttered. He felt himself begin to blush. "I told her it was about you. About the kiss, the hot ki-kiss this morning."

"Nothing else? Just the kiss?" Kurt asked.

"Just the kiss."

"Good. The rest is just for you and me." Kurt nipped at Blaine's earlobe before he returned his attention back to his lunch. Blaine's breathing had increased during their exchange, his heart hammering just a little bit faster. He tried to calm himself down before he dared eat anything, lest he choke on something. Blaine glanced over at Kurt and saw the coy smile on his lips. The tease, he knew just how to get him all riled up. Blaine enjoyed it though, but that's beside the point.

"Baby, if I may ask. Why are you wearing black pants?" Kurt enquired, cocking his head to the side.

"Well uh…" Blaine paused, not knowing how to answer.

"I know they were gray this morning."

"They were, but I…had to change them." Blaine cleared his throat, suddenly producing excess amounts of saliva.

"Why?" Kurt questioned, as he sipped on his apple juice.

"Because," Blaine glanced around the table to make sure no one was listening in. He took hold of Kut's forearm and drew him in closer. Their forehead meeting between their bodies.

"Because I squirted myself. I wet my underwear and pants." Blaine murmured bashfully, his voice so low that he wasn't sure if Kurt had heard him. He looked at Kurt, searching his features for confirmation. All Blaine noticed was the stunned look Kurt was projecting.

"You squirted, really? Kurt asked, shocked at Blaine's revelation. "I made you do that? You've never done that before."

"Yes you did. It was such an intense…well, you know." Blaine ducked his head, too embarrassed to even utter the word.

"I didn't even know you could do that."

"Neither did I. It's never happened before when I-," Blaine cut himself off. Biting his tongue for almost revealing his private activities. He straightend up and went back to his food. Too shy to look Kurt face-to-face. He heard Kurt chuckle and glanced over at him. Kurt had swung his leg over the bench and was now straddling it.

"Come here." Kurt said.

"What? Here…..now?" Blaine asked confused. They were a very cuddly couple, but it still was a bit awkward doing it at school.

"Yes now." Kurt made grabby hands at him, and Blaine crumbled. He scooted over to him and rested his back on Kurt's chest. Arms intimately wrapped around his waist to draw him in closer.

"So, " Kurt began as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, nuzzling his cheek with Blaine's. "How did it feel when you squirted yourself?"

"Mmm, it felt amazing."

"How so?"

"Well, for the rest of my classes I kept getting aftershocks that made me shiver. The hairs on my arms stood up from it. People kept looking at me funny though. Maybe because I kept doing it." Blaine rested his head back, letting Kurt nuzzle him all he wanted.

"If it felt that good, then maybe I should try and make you squirt more often." Kurt murmured, kissing and sucking at his neck.

"Kurt stop. People can see us," he whispered, no tone of urgency in his voice at all. He was relishing the feel of Kurt's lips.

"So? They know that we're gay and that you're my boyfriend," Kurt responded, continuing to kiss Blaine's neck. "Why should it matter if they acutally _see_ me kissing you?"

"You know…mhnnn, you know it's not that simple," Blaine groaned, Kurt's lips unrelenting.

"I know, but I just can't help myself around you." Kurt managed to get out in between kisses.

"Quit your mackin' dudes, trying to chow down over here," Puck turned around quickly, staring at them head on. No shame whatsoever. "I can hear Blaine's moaning even though he's trying to be quiet. And Kurt your sloppy kisses can be heard a mile away."

Blaine face instantly flushed with embarrassment at being discovered, and sat up straight, Kurt no longer kissing him.

"Bite me Puckerman." Kurt snapped. His best bitch face directed at Puck.

"I would, but I don't think short stack over there would appreciate it."

"Hey!" Blaine pouted, still held securely in Kurt's embrace.

"Neither would I Noah. And don't disrespect my boyfriend again." Kurt barked.

"Whatever dudes, just messing with you. It's cool that you don't give a shit about what people think. You could go down on each other for all I care. I would love to see everyone's faces if you did." The smug grin on Pucks face never did bode well.

"Never gonna happen Puck, but thank-you for support…I think?" Kurt replied, laughing at what Puck had said. It mortified Blaine to hear someone else speak about their sex life so openly.

The bell rang causing chaos in the cafeteria as everyone got up and emptied the room. Blaine went to untangle himself from Kurt, but was restrained, arms tightening around him. Kurt tilted Blaine's face to the side and captured Blaine's lips with his own. His tongue slipped in quickly to Blaine's open mouth. Blaine was startled, but he returned the kiss. It ended just as quickly as it had begun.

"Damn, you taste so good baby. I wish I didn't have to stop," Kurt grumbled agianst Blaine's ear. "Let's get on with it then." He placed a quick kiss on Blaine's cheek and removed his hands from their place around Blaine's waist. Just when he was about to get up, Kurt's hand went down between Blaine's legs, cupping his mound and squeezed it twice. Blaine gasped as Kurt's attention to his crotch stimulated his clit, sending a shock of pleasure through his body.

"Try not to be so tense baby," Kurt stood up and looked down at him, shocked frozen in his seat. "I'll see you in Glee." With that Kurt blew him a kiss and left to throw away his food. He turned and smiled at Blaine before he left to go to class. Blaine came to only when Tina jabbed his shoulder.

"Daydreaming again? Get a movin' Blaine or you'll be late." She smirked at him and left.

"Yeah thanks Tina." Blaine got up and grabbed his things. He threw away his food and headed off to class. This day had turned out to be erotically weird. Embarrassing as some of it may have been, he still considered it one of his best days at McKinley.

* * *

**A/N 2: I have been hearing that this site has been deleting stories with M ratings. I don't know if I should move to another site. Anyone have other sites they visit for glee fanfiction? Let me know, or I can just link you all to my post at the GKM. Is that better?**

**Thanks! Reviews make me happy. :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful comments! I liked them all:) Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I'll try for a faster update next time, unless FF has deleted this story before I get the chance - I hope not. •°• Some shout-outs: _Ihatemosquitos _That would have been much better for Kurt, but all I can say is..heat of the moment;). _Partypoisen _Aww , thanks. Make me blush why don't ya! •°• **

**Thank you all for liking this story, love you guys. Now scoot..go read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kurt was excited when Rachel mentioned that the school play should be West Side Story. Immediately Kurt thought that if he landed a role it would look good on his college applications, even more if he got the male lead.

Kurt stretched for booty camp as he waited for Blaine to arrive. He saw him come in all happy and radiating with energy. He dropped his things next to Kurt's and rushed toward him. Blaine tackled him in a tight hug.

"What's got you so happy and excited all of a sudden?" Kurt asked as they pulled apart slightly to make eye contact.

"Well, after Rachel mentioned the play, I began thinking of which songs I wanted to audition with," His eyes were bright as they looked at Kurt with unadulterated love. Blaine's arms were still wound around his shoulders, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, when he surged up and planted a kiss on his lips. Blaine pulled away with a slight blush on his cheeks, and sat down to begin his stretching.

"And I thought …maybe, 'Something's Coming' or -" Blaine looked up at Kurt as one arm stretched to reach his toes.

Kurt's smile faded when Blaine mentioned his song choice. He tried to recover quickly so Blaine wouldn't notice, but his attempt failed. That meant that Blaine also wanted to try out for Tony, and he knew which one out of the two of them would get the part. Blaine was the 'alpha gay' after all, even Rachel wanted to make-out with him.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Blaine stood up, not bothering to keep stretching.

"It's just-it's just that I wanted-" He rubbed at this neck and sighed. He shouldn't be jealous of his boyfriend or his talent. This role wasn't exclusive to him, it was up for grabs for anyone to take a shot at, but try as he might, he couldn't help but feel the green-eyed monster take hold of him.

"You wanted…oh," Blaine gasped as realization hit him. Kurt wanted to play Tony, he wanted the lead role, and who could blame him? Kurt was too proud to ask him straight out not to go for it, so Blaine took advantage of Kurt's silence.

"But I was also thinking of Officer Krupke, because the role of Tony should go to a Senior, since it's a lead role…it would make more sense."

Mike and Mr. Schue had come it just then and had put them in line to start practicing the grapevine move. They got in line next to each other and began to practice the step. Blaine looked over at Kurt, trying to convey nonchalance with his suggestion.

"Yeah it would make more sense," Kurt felt guilty for taking the bone that Blaine had thrown him. He had the best boyfriend ever, always willing to sacrifice his wants for others, so Kurt did what he knew was right, even if his pride would take a hit. It was worth it though to see Blaine happy, and he would do anything to make that happen.

"No baby,- I mean, try out for Krupke if you want, but don't let me stop you from auditioning for Tony as well." They grapevined back to the right as Mike kept time by counting out.

"But it's your Senior year Kurt. I know how much this means for you. Plus I have another-"

"Don't baby. Don't sacrifice this for me," he looked at Blaine, a small smile on his lips. He reached out to hold his hand. "You deserve this just as much, so don't go all noble on me."

Mike interrupted them out of the moment shouting at them, "Kurt, Blaine!" They both looked away at the sound of their names, hands still clasped firmly together. "Stop making 'googly-eyes' at each other and please concentrate." Mike sounded annoyed with them and rubbed his hair in frustration.

"Sorry." They both responded. Blaine blushed a little, and Kurt's eyes widened at being singled out.

"Sure," Mike said chuckling at their reactions, "Everyone take five and get it together."

Kurt and Blaine sat down on the stage floor next to each other, hip to hip. The rest of the guys stood off to one side as the girls grouped together, no doubt to talk about them.

"So, as I was saying," he took Blaine's hand again, and played with his fingers. "Try out for Tony, I will too, and may the better singer win." He smiled at him, and gently cupped Blaine's cheek as he leaned in and brushed their lips together. The kiss was slow and wonderful, lips moving against lips, but Kurt wanted more so he tightened his hold, bringing them closer together. Blaine opened his mouth, responding to the kiss and Kurt slipped his tongue inside. They both moaned at the contact, Kurt's tongue exploring Blaine, reveling in his unique taste.

Kurt deepened the kiss, his hand on the nape of Blaine's neck tightening to keep him in place. Blaine's hand rested on Kurt's chest, but gripped it in a tight fist when Kurt broke way and began to kiss a trail from his jaw down his neck and latched on to that wonderful spot below his ear. Blaine gasped and moaned his pleasure.

"Hey, the baby gays are getting their mack on," Santana shouted. "No shame…I'm so proud."

Puck and Sam wolf-whistled once they caught them going at it. Finn just looked uncomfortable, trying his best to avert his gaze.

The outburst broke them apart, their lips making an obscene noise as they parted, their mouths swollen red, and cheeks flushed. They both blushed and remembered that they weren't alone. Kurt closed his eyes, unable to hide his embarrassment, while Blaine buried his face on the juncture of Kurt's neck. Kurt embraced Blaine in a protective hug, running his hand up and down Blaine's back trying to soothe away his discomfort.

"Shut it Santana," Tina and Rachel scolded her in their defense. "Stop embarrassing them."

Kurt looked at them, sending both a grateful smile. He nuzzled his cheek on Blaine's head, inhaling his scent as he whispered, "Sorry about that baby, I didn't mean to get carried away like that," his breath brushed over Blaine's ear, making him shiver. "You just always seem to have that power over me."

"Don't be sorry, I like when you get carried away," Kurt heard the smile in his voice. "I'm just mortified at getting caught."

Blaine chanced a look at him, and Kurt beamed at him and how adorable he looked.

"Well, that's good to know," he rubbed their noses together, Eskimo kisses were always romantic, in Kurt's opinion anyway. "Now, promise me that you will audition for Tony. I don't want you to hold back on my behalf."

"Okay, I promise."

"Good."

Mike walked back on stage and addressed the group, "Okay everyone, let's get back to work."

Too many people were in the way. He couldn't see the piece of paper on the bulletin board, much less the two names he was looking for. Kurt was irritated, he just wanted to know what the final verdict was. He wanted to push Santana out of the way so he could see what part he had landed. If he didn't get it he would be disappointed, but if Blaine scooped up the role then he would be happy to loose out to him. Blaine was the perfect Tony after all. Tall, not really, dark, and handsome. Kurt would love to play the role, but if he was totally honest with himself Blaine was the better choice out of the two of them. At last Santana moved away and left the space clear for Kurt to approach, but before he could something caused him to pause.

Kurt inhaled a hint of a familiar scent and knew instantly that it was Blaine. He looked to his right and saw Blaine making his way over to him, his face the epitome of excitement mixed with nerves. They had had a long discussion about how they felt auditioning for the same role. Blaine had been a bundle of nerves, saying that he didn't want to try out for the role if Kurt really wanted to play it. Blaine had been adorable about the entire thing, he really had. He said the he understood if Kurt wanted him to not try out for Tony because Kurt wanted it so badly. In the end Kurt said, "No Blaine, we should both try out. I know that you don't want to hurt my feelings, but it can be good practice for when I audition for roles in New York. Plus, I would feel bad if I stopped you from doing something that you really wanted to do." So they both ended up auditioning. When Kurt had seen Blaine's audition from the balcony, he knew that the role was as good as his. Now they just had to see what the verdict was.

"What took you so long? After Mr. Schue announced that Artie had posted the cast list for the musical everyone practically rushed out of the room. I thought you were right behind me." Kurt raised his arm so that Blaine could snuggle up against him.

"I began to, but I'm so nervous Kurt. For both of us," Blaine hugged him tighter, the side of his face squished on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt couldn't help but giggle. He gave Blaine a light squeeze, trying to calm his nerves.

"It's no contest Blaine, I know you'll get it," he said sweetly. "If only people would get out of my way so I can see the list," Kurt huffed out, exasperated that he still hadn't seen the list after being there for more than ten minutes.

Finally Kurt got a look at the list. Blaine looked at it also, with too much concentration. Kurt thought that if Blaine tried hard enough he could move it with his brain power alone. Kurt's eyes skimmed the list, the first name he saw was Rachel's and he was sure she had gotten what she wanted. Then he saw Blaine's name and bingo!, he was cast as Tony. Kurt didn't get a chance to see if he was cast as Officer Krupke because Blaine hug attacked him.

"I got it Kurt! I did it," Blaine barreled Kurt into the tightest hug ever, jumping up and down in his excitement.

"Of course you did Blaine. Like there was ever a question about it." Kurt replied, still trying to look at the list.

"But your audition for Tony was amazing Kurt, I was sure you would get it." Breaking the hug, Blaine looked up at Kurt. His eyes were big and bright with his happiness. His smile huge and genuine.

"You're being modest Blaine…but thank-you anyway." Kurt lowered his head lightly brushing his lips against Blaine's. Every time he kissed him Kurt was amazed at the softness of them.

"Mhmm," Blaine mumbled, eyes still closed as they broke apart. His tongue poked out, licking his lips automatically. "Yeah, okay?" Blaine replied breathlessly looking confused, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. "What were we talking about?"

"Nothing baby. Don't worry," Kurt chuckled. He grabbed Blaine's hand and entwined their fingers together. "Let's go get our scripts. We need to start rehearsing as soon as possible," They started walking when Kurt suddenly stopped. "Hold on. I didn't see what role I'm playing." He glanced at the list again and saw the he indeed was cast as Officer Krupke. It should have been obvious, he and Blaine were the only ones that tried out for those two parts. "I got Krupke," Kurt said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You'll be great Kurt. And you'll look hot in that uniform too." Blaine ducked his head, embarrassed at his own statement. He lifted his head and looked at Kurt. Blaine was greeted with a smile and an outstretched hand. He took it and they resumed their walking.

"Well I'll be glad to wear that uniform if it will get you to say things like that again."

Blaine smirked up at Kurt as he disentangled their clasped hands, looking at Kurt with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see then." He turned quickly and sped off away from Kurt.

Surprised at the turn of events Kurt barely had enough time to react and give chase. Just as Blaine disappeared around a corner, Kurt yelled out, "Oh you can run Blaine Anderson…you can run!"

* * *

_**First week of rehearsals.**_

It had only been one week into rehearsals and Blaine was already feeling tense. He was nervous that he wasn't going to be able to pull this off. That he wouldn't be a good male lead. Nervous that he might choke during a song or mess up a line. They had only been meeting to read lines the past week, and at the end Mike had mentioned that they would be adding dance rehearsal to their agendas. What had he gotten himself into? This was more work than Warblers and New Directions practices. He had begun to sweat, his hands getting clammy at the realization of what being the leading male in a play entailed. How the hell did Rachel do it?

He needed Kurt. He needed Kurt to calm him down. He needed- no, he wanted Kurt to touch him, kiss him. To feel Kurt's fingers touch his nipples, making them hard and sensitive, and play with his clit. He wanted them in his pussy too. That thought surprised the hell out of Blaine, the stress really was starting to get to him.

Blaine wanted Kurt to dominate him so bad, that he couldn't concentrate on his lines anymore. He needed to feel Kurt's body on top of his. Wanted to feel that warm heavy weight that made him feel secure. Plus, he just loved being on his back for Kurt.

He sat on his bed, script still in his hand, and let out a deep sigh. If he reached over to grab his phone that was laying at the top of his bed, then he could send off a quick text and ask Kurt to come over. It would be _so_ easy. Kurt wouldn't really question his motives and would agree instantly. He could do this on his own, there just had to be another way to calm his nerves. There just _had_ to be.

Blaine let out another sigh and fell back on his bed. No, he couldn't just ask Kurt to drop everything just to come over and take care of him. He could pleasure himself if he really needed to calm down that badly, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't the same because his body and mind knew the difference between his fingers and Kurt's. Blaine had tried to do just that one time, and it hadn't calmed him one bit. It had to be Kurt and his magic fingers, otherwise he wouldn't get the relief he was after. Blaine felt his pussy getting wet just thinking about how Kurt could make him fall apart, and it was not helping his situation.

Blaine still hadn't had the privilege of actually having Kurt touch him, and not just over his underwear, but under it. The need to feel that intimate contact had grown with every time they had fooled around together. Blaine didn't know when he would have the courage to ask Kurt, but it was beginning to consume his every thought.

Shaking his head of wanton thoughts that wouldn't help him with calming down, but only wind him up, Blaine shook his head in hops of getting rid of his wanky thought and got off the bed. He took a deep breath and stood up. He grabbed his West Side Story script and resumed memorizing his lines.

"You're strong Blaine, you don't need to have Kurt make you orgasm to be able to concentrate," he muttered to himself. "You can do this, it'll be easy. Piece of cake."

If he only knew how wrong he'd be.

* * *

_**Three weeks into rehearsals.**_

Kurt had noticed that Blaine was getting more and more wound up as the weeks passed during their rehearsals for West Side Story. The first week alone was bad enough because they were both so busy with rehearsing lines and practicing dance moves, they barely got any alone time. They tried to make time for each other on the weekends, but when they did get together Kurt could feel the tension in the air. Blaine hadn't been too responsive to any of their kisses that would turn passionate. Blaine would just kiss him back and then break it off without letting Kurt touch his clit at all. Blaine would make the excuse that they both needed to focus on the play because he didn't want to leave anything to chance. Plus he was the male lead and he wanted everything to be perfect. Kurt would just smile and give in, because he couldn't say no to 'adorable' Blaine. Ever. He's tried.

He had to do something. This was not like Blaine at all.

Kurt thought that maybe Blaine might be stressed out because of his leading role, but Blaine didn't seem stressed, just jumpy all the time and always in a rush. Now that they were in Kurt's living room, running lines together, he figured it would be a good time as any to see if he could clear thing up a bit. If he was right, and Blaine was stressed out but hiding it, it wouldn't do either of them any good to leave things under the rug. It had to be dealt with.

"So, does that sound good?"

"What?" Kurt asked, Blaine's question bringing him back to the present.

"The line," Blaine said, looking questioningly at Kurt from his place behind the Hummel couch. "Did it sound okay? Or do I need to change my tone?"

"It was…good. Don't change a thing."

"Ugh, you're doing it again Kurt," Blaine whined. "You're not paying attention."

Annoyed and exasperated, Blaine walked around the couch and flopped down next to Kurt. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Kurt took the opportunity to assess Blaine. He looked tired, annoyed, sweaty, and a little strung out, but that was to be expected. He did have the lead and anyone would be nervous in that position. Other than that Kurt couldn't see that Blaine was stressed. He hadn't shown any signs that this was getting to be too much to handle on his own. Yes, he had been very focused on his lines, dance moves, and making anything that concerned the play a priority, but who wouldn't? Kurt knew if he was in Blaine's shoes he'd be just as focused, if not obsessed, with the play.

That's why Kurt thought that Blaine was handling everything well. Well, other than right now when Blaine got a little snappy.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Blaine turned his head toward Kurt, barely mustering enough energy to move it.

"Just now, you kind of snapped at me." Kurt scooted a few inches closer to Blaine, wanting to be closer to him.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I just want everything to be perfect and you weren't paying attention and….yeah, I did sort of snap at you. Sorry." Blaine directed his best 'kicked puppy' look at Kurt, hopefully conveying apology and exhaustion. He didn't want Kurt to catch on to the fact that he was strung up like crazy. He was so tense he was about to break his own promise to himself and beg Kurt touch him. Blaine was fighting the pressing urge in himself to lay on his back and spread his legs. He was so desperate for stimulation to his clit that he was surprised at himself for keeping it together. Just six more days left until the play opens. Six days. Oh god, please let him be able to make it.

He needed to prove to himself that he could handle his own stress. Blaine didn't like that he was so needy all the time. He felt that he bothered Kurt too much. Even though he knew that Kurt enjoyed taking care of him. He wouldn't give in, not now so close to the end. He's lasted three weeks, six days should be nothing.

"It's okay baby," Kurt reached out and clasped their hands together. "Just promise me that you'll let me know if it gets to be too much. If the stress gets to be unbearable, call me and I'll be over in a heartbeat to help you relax. Okay?" he asked.

Blaine shook his head in confirmation, and Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

"I just want one thing to be perfectly clear," Kurt moved closer, his right side completely plastered to Blaine. Their hands still clasped together, Kurt started to massage Blaine's hand with his thumb in slow soothing circles. "I want you to tell me if you ever need anything from me at all. I can't always tell when you do. This new Dom/sub dynamic that we have adapted to our relationship is new to both of us, and we need to communicate to make it work," Kurt brought his forehead to Blaine's, connecting them more to each other. "Okay? I'm here for you Blaine. I'm here to make you happy."

"Okay." Blaine whispered back, glad that Kurt hadn't caught on to his lie.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and brought their lips together for a kiss. It was soft, unhurried, but filled with want. They broke apart and gazed at each other for a while, big smiles on both their faces.

Kurt ended their peaceful silence first.

"Alright then," Kurt said happily, "We should try and get as much practice in before I have to start making dinner." He stood up and pulled Blaine off the couch.

"That's a good idea," Blaine said, trying to keep his voice calm and normal. Kurt kept touching him all the time now, and it was getting difficult to keep himself in control. He could do this. Just six more days, he kept reminding himself. Six more days, and it's going to be torture.

* * *

_**Three days left until opening night.**_

Blaine felt his thigh thrumming with too much electricity. Kurt's thigh was unconsciously rubbing against Blaine's, and it was all Blaine could do not to turn around and straddle Kurt right there in front of all their friends.

He couldn't give in to that urge because one, they were at Glee waiting for Mr. Schue, and two, he promised himself that he would resist temptation. He was so close to reaching his goal that he could almost taste it. It had been so long since he had Kurt help him out, or had a proper orgasm for that matter, that the tension had built up to such a level that Blaine wasn't even sure why he was trying to prove this to himself in the first place.

He turned to look at Kurt and gave him a weak smile. Oh god, just the proximity of him was torture enough, Blaine didn't know if he could keep up the pretense much longer. Kurt returned the smile and placed his hand on top of Blaine's knee and gave it a firm squeeze. That touch felt like a dam was about to break inside him. Blaine began to feel the sweat start to collect on his forehead and upper lip, he took in a shuddering breath and squirmed around in his seat.

Enough was enough, Blaine reasoned with himself. He couldn't take the tension any longer, he needed release. Blaine placed his hand on top of Kurt's and discretely began to drag it up his thigh. He wanted Kurt's hand between his legs, rubbing him-stimulating his clit-just there to keep him calm.

Even though they were sitting in the back Blaine didn't want to draw any attention by moving too quickly and surprising Kurt, so he moved at a slow pace, and it was killing him. Blaine could feel his clit throbbing in anticipation of Kurt's hand. His pussy was getting wet, and small waves of pleasure were coursing through his body. Kurt's hand was almost at the juncture of his leg when Mr. Schue pops into the choir room.

Blaine cursed Mr. Schue in his head. Exasperated, he removed his hand and looked back to the front of the class. Blaine felt, more than saw, Kurt remove his hand from his thigh.

Oh my god! He had almost caved in. Although he hated Mr. Schue for the interruption, he was glad that he came in when he did. He could still do this. Just a few more days and he would be able to indulge in the pleasure that Kurt's fingers provided. He smiled again.

Kurt could see the disappointment written all over Blaine's face, but then, just as quickly he smiled. Kurt was confused. He thought that after all these weeks of not being able to touch Blaine, he was finally going to be granted access to his pussy. Okay, they hadn't gone that far yet, but he hoped they would soon. After all, just rubbing Blaine's clit through his underwear could only be enough for so long. He hadn't pushed Blaine at all, but the next logical step would be to finally get to finger him properly., to actually penetrate Blaine's pussy.

Kurt felt his cock stir at the thought and images that were playing in his head. A slight bulge had grown in his pants, not obvious to anyone else but him. If he didn't want to embarrass himself he had to stop his train of thought, so he focused on what Mr. Schue was saying.

"I know that the majority of you are going to be participating in West Side Story, so I'm giving you the remaining days until opening day to focus all your efforts on the play. We will not be meeting for Glee until you're first performance is over," he said to the class. "I'm sure that you're all excited and nervous so it won't do any good to pretend otherwise. You're all welcome to use this room to rehearse if you want, but if you don't then you are free to go."

Santana and Brittany left immediately after Mr. Schue had stopped talking, but the rest had stayed and were talking amongst themselves what they should do. Kurt turned to Blaine to ask what he wanted to do. He hadn't moved an inch, and was staring off into space.

"Baby?" Kurt began, softly nudging Blaine's thigh.

Blaine jumped at the unexpected jolt. "Umm…what?" he asked.

"Mr. Schue gave us the rest of glee off. Do you want to stay here and run lines, or go to my place? Or yours."

"It's Friday right?" God, he was so strung out he couldn't keep his days straight.

"Yes it is," Kurt confirmed.

"Okay then, let's go to my house. My dad told us he would be working late into the nigh, so my mom took the day off with her friends. We basically have an empty house to ourselves." The words just tumbled out of his mouth, knowing as he said them that he would be alone in a confined space with his boyfriend. What had he done? This was not good. Being alone with Kurt without parental supervision was not going to help him reach his goal. What was he going to do now? It's not like he could take back the invitation, that would be rude, and he liked to think of himself as a gentleman.

No, he could do this. He would just have to try and avoid any 'risky' situations and not let any kissing- that will most likely happen- go too far.

"Are you sure it's okay, Blaine?"

"Yeah it's fine. My mom specifically told me she was going to catch up with her friends, and my dad has to deal with a very important case at work. Something 'high-profile'..or so he said."

"Alright then, let's go," Kurt said, sounding too excited for Blaine's liking.

"I'm just going to call my dad and let him know I'll be at your place."

"Okay. Do you want to take both cars or ride in mine?"

"Aww, thoughtful, but I'll take my car over to your place. I don't want you to have to drive me back to school to pick up my car." Kurt smiled at Blaine, then pulled out his phone to call his dad.

Blaine blushed at Kurt's comment, he couldn't help it. "Okay…um, I'll just-just go on ahead then. I'll meet you at my place."

Kurt tore his gaze from dialing to look up at him, "See you in a bit, baby."

Blaine gathered his things and walked out of the room. He said goodbye to the rest of the glee club on the way to the door. His body was humming with excitement and dread all at the same time. He was glad that he and Kurt were going to be spending some time together alone, but then again Blaine knew it was going to be the worst kind of torture that he would have to live through. He already wasn't thinking clearly, otherwise he wouldn't have blurted out that he had the house to himself.

As Blaine made the trek to his car, he prayed that he would be able to survive this evening, survive his boyfriend. But as Blaine walked through the empty halls and exited the school, he knew he facing a losing battle.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go. A bit of tension, but it had to be done. You'all see why in about two chapters. :) Thanks for reading!** **Also, uploading a story on s&c is a bitch - unless I'm doing something wrong. Help?**

** I Would Do Anything For You by Foster The People**

**This song is the inspiration of the title and the story. If you haven't listened to this song do it, it's beautiful.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow, it's been a month since I've updated? Sorry for that, been busy. Not much to say, so enjoy. :)**

**Oh! Did anyone get to see "The Box Scene" that Ryan Murphy put up on his Twitter? If you haven't (or just want to see it again) here's the link: /f5HEYZhBbjY**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

As soon as Blaine left the choir room, Kurt's phone buzzed. He had two new text messages from his best and favorite girlfriends.

**From: Rachel 3:36 pm**

_Why are u so worried Kurt? I mean u'll have the house to yourselves…that's every teenagers dream! ;)_

**From: Cedes 3:36 pm**

_Yeah boo, what's the big deal?_

_And why aren't we talkin' instead of texting? We r in the same room u know._

_Kurt just smiled at the messages without looking over at the two girls. He quickly responds to them both as he gathered his things and geared up to leave._

**To: Rachel, Cedes 3:38 pm**

_Of course I'm not worried about that. We haven't spent any quality alone time ever since we started rehearsing for this play, and we need it too. And we're texting so the guys don't overhear our conversation, they're worse than us with gossip!_

**From: Rachel 3:38 pm**

_What do u mean? U two have spent all of the rehearsal time practically glued at the hip. There isn't something wrong? If so, what can I do?_

**From: Cedes 3:38 pm**

_What u mean? U 2 have been closer than ever. Not sailing over troubled waters now r u?_

**To: Rachel, Cedes 3:40 pm**

_No, there's nothing to worry about you two, but thank you both for your concern.. It's just that I feel like something is bothering him, but at the same time he's just the same old Blaine. And I'm going to find out what it is, but I have to go ladies. I need to call my dad before I head over to Blaine's. Thanks for the chat. Bye._

Once Kurt sent the mass text message to his girls he stood up and headed for the door. On his way out he said good-bye to the rest of the glee club, and smiled at Mercedes and Rachel, communicating through eye contact alone how grateful he was for their little chat.

As he made his way to his locker Kurt scanned the hallway to make sure it was empty. It's not like he was hiding a weapon, or anything lethal -well, if he played his cards right with Blaine, it might be-, he just didn't want to be asked any questions because the answer was bound to be awkward. Locker door now opened, Kurt quickly scanned left and right before grabbing the item in question and stuffing it into his book bag. Even though the halls were empty Kurt sighed in relief. Mini mission accomplished. He turned on his heel and walked out of the school to make the call to his dad.

* * *

Blaine was a bundle of nerves, literally. His entire body felt tense to some degree. His shoulders, neck, and lower back held the brunt of his ongoing tension. As he finally pushed the door open to his house, Blaine felt safe and he could finally try and relax. The house was a little too dark and cool for it to be a warm sunny afternoon day. Closing the door behind him, and locking it automatically-just like his mother taught him-Blaine still called out to his parents, knowing that they wouldn't be home.

"Mom?" he called out, his voice sounding too loud to his own ears.

"Dad?"

Nothing, no response. He wasn't surprised at all, but knowing that he was going to have his boyfriend in his house alone, for the first time, just set in paranoia, and he had to check. He set his book bag down at the bottom of the stairs and headed for the garage to make sure that his parents cars weren't there. He turned on the garage light, and for a brief second Blaine thought that maybe his mother had canceled her plans, but as the light chased away the darkness the space was empty. Blaine felt happy and nervous all at the same time.

Now that he was sure that he had the house to himself, Blaine turned off the garage light and made his way back toward the staircase. He took his book bag and practically ran up the stairs to his bedroom. His clothes were starting to feel too tight, so Blaine ruffled through his drawers and pulled out some comfy shorts and his favorite Muppets styled Henley shirt. He was still shocked that he had found it on-line. Before he changed, Blaine sent Kurt a text.

**To: Kurt 3:52 pm**

_I'm going to be in my room so send me a txt when you get here. Luv you. 3_

Dropping the phone on his bed, he grabbed his change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. Taking a big deep breath, Blaine tried his best to relax. He was high strung with the stress of the play and the pent up sexual tension, he just had to take a moment and collect himself. Blaine had already resigned himself to not achieving his goal and proving to himself that he could handle his own stress, but he couldn't. He needed Kurt and that wasn't a bad thing at all. So if Kurt initiated something -anything really, he didn't care at this point- he was not going to stop him. Not anymore. Enough was enough.

* * *

"Yes dad, Mr. Schue cancelled glee today, and I'm going over to Blaine's so we could practice -if it's anything like their "practice" of _Candles, _Kurt could only hope- there instead." Kurt purposefully left out the tiny fact that they would be in an unsupervised home, otherwise this conversation would be going the opposite direction, and that was not his intended goal.

"Okay kiddo, thanks for letting me know," Burt said, his response sounded like he was only giving Kurt half of his attention. "Just don't stay out too late, I wouldn't like for you to inconvenience the Andersons too much."

"Thanks dad! And I won't stay out too long. Bye."

Kurt hung up and turned on the ignition. As he let the engine warm up for a few minutes, he took out his iPod and connected it to his sound system. He opened his Muse play list and selected 'Starlight', and pumped up the volume. Kurt fastened his seat belt and put the car in reverse, but before he pulled out of the school parking lot Kurt checked his phone one more time, and saw the text from Blaine. He couldn't help but smile, the music already easing him into a good mood, he dropped his phone in the passengers seat and left the lot.

_My life, you electrify my life_

_Let's conspire to ignite _

_All the souls that would die just to feel alive_

Kurt sang along, feeling the music influence him from within, his voice blending in effortlessly. The music filled the Navigators small space with uncontainable energy, feeding Kurt and making him feel alive-something only music, his father, and Blaine ever made him feel.

_I'll never let you go_

_If you promise not to fade away_

_Never fade away_

As Kurt drove off in the direction of Blaine's house, he made up his mind to help Blaine relax. Blaine, being the strong person that he's always been, probably has been stressed out for a while now, and who wouldn't with a lead role? He can't believe he hadn't paid more attention to Blaine, because he's sure there had to be some sort of signal that he could have caught that would've clued him in on Blaine's physical stress. Well, now was not the time to dwell on what he could have done. Now he could fix it, and he will that evening, one way or another.

* * *

Blaine exited the bathroom in a slow-slumped walk, his comfy clothes helping ease some of the tension, and went to throw his used clothes in the laundry hamper. He ran a hand through his hair, having washed it out because the constriction of too much gel was starting a dull headache. He sighed, his body involuntarily twitching to try and shake out the excitement and giddy energy that he was beginning to feel, now that he had accepted that tonight could head in any direction. The possibilities were endless.

Leg giggling, fingers thrumming against the bed, eyes darting all over his room, Blaine didn't know what to do with his nervous energy. Impatient he reached blindly behind himself in search of his phone. Letting out an annoyed grunt he looked over his shoulder to actually look for his cell, and found it just and inch reach away from the tip of his fingers. He grabbed it and laid down on the bed. Blaine tapped on the screen and unlocked it, only to find no new message. He wasn't too surprised, it had only been nine minutes since he'd sent it, so Kurt should be about five minutes away. His tummy gave an embarrassing grumble, he hadn't eaten anything since lunch and that was four hours ago. He got up, tucked his cell in his pocket, and left the room. His mom had cut up some watermelon yesterday and left it to chill in the fridge, so he would snack on that to calm his hunger.

Parking in the driveway to the Andersons garage, Kurt killed the engine and turned off his iPod. He picked up his cell phone and typed up a text message telling Blaine he was outside.

**From: Blaine 4:12 pm**

_Okay I'll be right down. ;)_

* * *

Kurt grabbed his book bag and took out his school books and any other things that he wouldn't need. When he was finished sorting out the essentials all that was left were his script, workout clothes -what he was planning to use for dance rehearsals, and the item that he brought to help Blaine relax. Satisfied that he had everything, Kurt slipped out of his Navigator, locked the car, walked to the front door, and waited for Blaine to let him in.

Kurt only had to wait less than thirty seconds before the door was swung open revealing a very casually dressed and slightly flushed Blaine, with a smile that reached his eyes greeting Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but smile, taking in his boyfriends Muppet shirt, his favorite he noted, and the gym shorts that fit him just right. Kurt smirked internally because Blaine wearing shorts would fit with the surprise he hand in mind for him.

"Hi, baby," greeted Kurt, "You look relaxed, and like a total guy." Even if Blaine was relaxed, Kurt hoped that his surprise would still be wanted.

"Hello Kurt," Blaine replied, cheeks tinting a beautiful pink color. "And I'll take that as a compliment, I guess."

Blaine noticed the way Kurt was eyeing him, his gaze - a little hungry - traveling slowly up and down his person. Blaine felt his body heat up instantly, responding to the look Kurt gave him. His body shivered with excitement, and he felt his pussy start to get slick just with having Kurt finally here, and the knowledge that he would experience the feel of Kurt's fingers inside him, if it was the last thing he'd do. Shaking himself out of his day dream, Blaine stepped aside and let Kurt into the house.

Kurt passed by Blaine and stepped into the slightly dark house. He pivoted around just in time to see Blaine's back facing him, and attacked.

Blaine jumped, startling when he felt hands around his waist just before lips attached themselves to his neck. He moaned, head tilting to the side allowing more room for Kurt to explore with his mouth. He placed his hands flat against the door to brace himself from being squished by Kurt's welcomed weight.

Blaine loved the firm, kind of wet, pressure from Kurt's lips as they traveled the length of his neck. He couldn't help the pleasured hums that he kept making at the feel of those wonderful lips that were slowly driving him crazy. Blaine's breathing picked up when he felt Kurt's hand slip under his t-shirt and began to softly rub his well muscled abdomen. Kurt stroked in wide circles causing his fingers to come close enough to his clit, sending shivers all over his body, making him more wet.

The next thing he knows he's spun around, now facing Kurt, and pressed up against the door. Kurt grabbed him around the waist, hand on his lower back pulling him closer, and kissed him.

"Mmm," Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips, his left hand around his boyfriends neck, holding firmly him in place.

Blaine responded immediately, mouth opening up for Kurt, his tongue delving in at once. Blaine's hands went around Kurt's back bunching up the material in his fists as the intensity grew and grew. Heaving breaths, and the sound of wet-sloppy kisses was all that could be heard in the entrance of the empty Anderson house. The kiss was hungry and passionate, and soon both their lips were swollen and red, but it didn't hold them back from continuing.

Kurt was in heaven after weeks and weeks of not being able to let go like this. He moved his hand that was on Blaine's lower back grazing his ass as he went, all the way to his thigh, and lifted Blaine's leg up and wrapped it around his waist. Kurt ground down against Blaine, his half hard cock twitching in interest, and felt the heart between Blaine's legs.

"Damn, Blaine...you feel so good," Kurt panted, breaking the kiss. "I love how hot you feel between your legs," he grunted, "it's making me so hard." He slowly began to thrust his hips, making Blaine whimper in response.

"You f-feel good t-too," Blaine stammered, enjoying Kurt's slow thrusting -not enough to get off, but enough to feel good. His pussy throbbing from all the stimulation that he was getting after so long that he had denied himself this amazing pleasure.

Kurt kept thrusting lazily against Blaine's covered pussy, the scorching heat felt wonderful on his aching cock, but he didn't want to push this too much. If they were going to do this then it would have to be somewhere more comfortable. They've both waited too long for it to end so quickly up against a door. No, he wouldn't have that. Plus, what Kurt had in store for Blaine required a bed.

Kurt gave one slow final thrust and let go of Blaine's leg, gently letting it drop to the floor. His mouth trailed slow open-mouth kisses up Blaine's neck until his lips found lips in a lingering kiss. When they broke apart Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's, panting heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"We should go somewhere more comfortable," Kurt said softly, his breath lightly brushing over Blaine's lips, lust taking over his brain-to-mouth filter.

"But I - I thought we were going to…we should practice." Blaine whispered with eyes closed, his Adam's apple bobbing as he tried to compose himself.

"Where have I heard that one before?" Kurt teased, smiling down at Blaine. "And remember where that led. It wasn't the 'practice' that Wes had in mind."

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed at the reminder of their failed singing practice that day, but which led to wonderful, amazing, and mind-blowing first kisses. That was a momentous day. "You enjoyed it and you know it," Blaine smirked, heat rushing to his cheeks, but he didn't mind this time.

"Of course I enjoyed myself, it was my first kiss! Well, the first one that counted."

"Because it came from me?" Blaine shied away, trying to avert his gaze from Kurt's, but it was held in place by his boyfriends forehead.

"Yes, and it took you long enough too. I mean, I practically confessed I liked you on Valentine's Day! How oblivious do you have to be?" Kurt teased, smirking as he lightly ran a finger across Blaine's clavicle.

"Could y-you blame me for not wanting to mess up our friendship?"

"No I couldn't, because even though I was dying for you to see me as more than a friend, I valued our friendship too much to risk it for a 'possible' relationship. If I couldn't have more of you like I wanted, then I was happy to just be your friend."

Blaine's heart was beating so fast he thought that it could probably burst. He had a confused smile on his face as his lips tried to decide what to express. He knew Kurt loved him -duh, their relationship was proof enough, no doubt about it- but he never knew how much Kurt had sacrificed and denied himself. How he just put aside his feelings for him in order to stay friends. It was mind-boggling really, some would say selfless. At that thought he just stood still, not moving at all, and Blaine was sure that Kurt was going to think something was wrong, so he spoke before his boyfriend could jump to conclusions.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to insult you or-" Kurt started, but was cut off quickly.

"No, don't worry, I wasn't insulted. And it's not that,"

They were separated now, no longer touching, but still standing close enough to feel the others breath.

"Then what?" Kurt breathed a sigh of relief at that, but now he was curious of what could have caused Blaine to tense up suddenly.

"It's -that, um…I'm sorry. Sorry that I was so oblivious,"

"Oh Blaine, sweetie, you don't have to apologize again," Kurt giggled, reaching out to hug Blaine, nuzzling him. "We've been through this before, it's not an issue - it never really was." Kurt bent down and captured Blaine's mouth in a kiss, smiling reassuringly when they broke apart. "But that wasn't the real reason, was it?"

"No," Blaine couldn't help feeling happier every time Kurt smiled at him.

"So…what is the reason?"

"Just that you're an amazing person, and sacrifice so much for other, so they're happy. That you sacrificed so much for my happiness," he leaned in for another kiss. "I'm just so, so lucky to have you - all to myself." Blaine smiled at a dopey and coy looking Kurt, and couldn't resist peppering quick kisses to his lips.

"Come on you, let's get to 'practicing'," Kurt laughed, as he returned a kiss, grabbed Blaine's hand and headed to the stairs.

"And if I may state the obvious," he looked back to Blaine, "I'm the lucky one."

And with that Kurt ran up the stairs, dragging a stumbling Blaine with him. Kurt had noted the excitement in him, but he was determined to ease every tense muscle in Blaine's body before they did anything else.

Once inside the bedroom, Kurt captured Blaine in a deep kiss. His lips sure and persistent on Blaine, tongue delving in quickly and pulling out an obscenely loud moan from Blaine.

"Damn, the sounds you make," Kurt said, panting, his swollen puffy lips trailing down Blaine's neck.

"Can I use the bathroom? I want to get out of these tight clothes."

"Mmm, s-sure," Blaine groaned at the loss of those wonderful lips, "Go ahead."

"Thanks baby, I'll be right back." Kurt smirked, gave Blaine one last parting kiss, and headed off to the bathroom. He needed to get as comfortable as he could so all of his focus was on Blaine and not how tight his pants would certainly become. This surprise was all about Blaine, but Kurt would enjoy himself just as much, and he couldn't wait to get back to that room.

* * *

**A/N2: Yeah, I know it's not what you hoped for after waiting so long, but I promise a smut filled chapter after this. Thanks for reading, favoriting, and alerting this story! It makes me happy and puts a smile on my face. : D**


	9. Chapter 8

******A/N: Sorry for the late update everyone. Hehe :) I seriously just forgot to update the story on here. It hasn't been abandoned (obviously), I just forgot to post. Well, I started classes again, so updating may take a while, unless I get really inspired, then maybe I'll write more than one chapter a month. But as it is right now that's how the outlook for frequency is looking. Well enough of my excuses, now go on and read!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

With the light clicking off and the door closing, signaling Kurt's departure, Blaine snapped back to reality. That kiss had made his toes curl and heat pool in between his legs -he was probably drenched at this point. Just remembering it he still felt Kurt's lips and hands on him, and it sent shivers all over his body. His chest heaved as he breathed in quickly trying to get oxygen to his brain, otherwise he feared he might faint. His cheeks were still inflamed -now with arousal-and he couldn't care less.

Blaine's mind was still a little foggy as he took in his surroundings, he was looking for something, but he couldn't remember what. His eyes scanned the room. Blaine was racking his brain, trying his best to recall what the object might be, and he was starting to freak out because it wasn't coming to him. Then, he sees it on the bed, the script- that's what he was looking for!. He hurries over to the bed and snatches it up and mindlessly flips through the pages.

"Oh dear god!," he exclaimed, voice bordering on hysterical. "What character am I playing?!"

He looked at the names of each character, barely taking in any of them, when he remembered to look at the cover page. He looks at it, and there's his name in bold letters- _**Blaine Anderson **__as __**Tony**_. Blaine chuckled to himself.

"I better not go too long without one, or I'll completely lose brain function." he voiced, an afterthought making it's way out of his head as he stands in front of the bed looking at the script.

"What can't you go too long without that will cause brain malfunction, baby?" Kurt asked, slowly making his way over to Blaine. "I hope nothing too bad."

Blaine practically jumped out of his skin, his heart seemed like it had lodged in his throat. He had been to preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn't heard Kurt sneak up behind him and whisper in in ear. Really, one of these days Kurt's going to end up giving him a heart attack with his stealthy sneaking. He had to talk to him about that some other time, for the sake of his well-being. He turned around, his hands still clutched tightly to the scrip, and looked at Kurt.

"Jesus Kurt! Are you trying to kill me here?!" he shrieked, his chest heaving from fright as he tried to swat Kurt with the script.

"Sorry!" Kurt exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him, barely getting out of striking range. He scooted away and engulfed Blaine in his arms from behind.

"Relax, baby. I didn't do it on purpose," Kurt was grinning like an idiot, even if Blaine couldn't see it, he was sure his voice was conveying honesty.

"I just didn't want to interrupt you, so I settled on gazing at you. Well, 'admiring' would be the better term here." Kurt leaned down aiming to kiss Blaine's cheek, but ended up kissing his jaw. It didn't matter where he kissed him, he was delicious everywhere.

Slowly Kurt turned Blaine around so they could be face-to-face, and slid his hands into Blaine's. He waited until they held eye contact before he began to speak.

"Okay, so I've been sort of a bad boyfriend," Kurt began, massaging Blaine's hands as he talked.

"No you haven't Kurt. You've been -" Blaine stuttered out quickly, trying to reassure Kurt.

"Yeah, I know what you're going to say Blaine, but it's not true."

"But…it's -" Again Blaine only got in so few words before Kurt took over.

"Okay, I'm not saying that I've been treating you badly," Kurt began, seeing the anguish in Blaine's eyes, "but, that I haven't been paying close enough attention to you."

Blaine was a little confused. What did Kurt mean with that? Of course he had been paying attention to him, always there for him. Well, other than all those times that Kurt tried to initiate something more than a few controlled kisses, he would find some way to break away or change the subject. Was that it? Was that what Kurt was referring to? His confusion must have shown on his face, because Kurt went on to elaborate.

"What I'm trying to say here is that I've been neglecting your needs Blaine. I know that you've had a lot on your plate, what with playing the lead role and all," Kurt lightly brushed Blaine's hair with his fingers, immediately liking the softness of the curls. He should convince him to put less gel in his hair more often. "And now it's obvious to me that you're overly stressed out, even though you've hidden it well." he smirks at Blaine, leading them over to sit on the bed.

"Well, if we're being honest," Blaine started. It was as good a time as any to tell Kurt the truth.

"Yes, you're right I have been stressed about the play, but I didn't want to burden you all the time by asking you to help me out with the…um-" Blaine took in a deep breath and dove in. "You know, with the 'special' way that you help me to de-stress."

"Oh yeah, I know." Kurt couldn't help but smirk, Blaine was just too adorable sometimes.

"Good," Blaine heaved a sigh of relief, "I didn't want to actually say it. It's kind of embarrassing." Blaine could feel the blush seeping into his cheeks, and he hadn't even said the actual word! Yup, he so needs to start desensitizing himself to all sexual words. Looking back, he seems okay to say them in the heat of the moment -well not too okay, because Kurt has to sort of force them out- but if he's aware of what he's saying, nada.

"You still should have told me you were feeling stressed and I would have happily agreed to help you," Kurt stood, leaving Blaine on the bed and planted himself right in front of his bushy haired boyfriend. "But the past is past and now there's only a few days until opening night, so I've decided to help you out." He looked down at a sort of nervous Blaine and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't help it. It was a rarity -actually it's never happened before- so of course Kurt was going to take advantage of playing with those wonderfully soft curls as often as he could.

"Okay," Blaine whispered, "but how?"

"Well I have something that's going to help you achieve total relaxation." His hands were still caressing Blaine's hair. Those beautiful honey colored eyes disappearing as he closed them, from pleasure, Kurt assumed .

"Open your eyes, baby." he said sweetly, trying to make his voice sound strong too.

Blaine nodded in reply and opened his eyes. His head tilted upward so his gaze could meet Kurt's. Once he did, Kurt leaned down and captured Blaine's lips with his. It was sweet, but conveyed so much more. Want, passion, and lust. Kurt deepened the kiss, arching over Blaine. Kurt opened his mouth, his tongue gently licking at Blaine in hopes of coaxing his to open. Once he was granted entrance, Kurt licked his way in, in an instant. He groaned at the warm-moist heat of Blaine's mouth, he could never get enough of it.

"How is it that you always taste so good? It's ridiculous." Kurt said as he broke away, real awe in his voice. His lips were hovering just over Blaine's as he looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"I - I don't… k-know." Blaine replied, breathless from the feverish kissing. He blushed at the compliment, he couldn't help it. He was happy that Kurt liked how he tasted, it was nice to know.

"You taste a-amazing too, Kurt." That was the last thing he said before Kurt dove down and captured his swollen lips again.

Kurt pushed down on Blaine, lowering them to the bed. Blaine's elbows began to give way, allowing Kurt to lay on top of him. Kurt place one knee in between Blaine's legs, both of his arms caging Blaine in on either side of his head. They kissed hard and hungrily, sloppy in their lack of concern with technique. Kurt placed his other leg in between Blaine's thighs, gently spreading Blaine's legs apart.

The instant that Blaine felt Kurt between his legs, he lifted them up and wrapped them around his waist. They've never gotten this intense before, so in no way did the opportunity ever arise. Plus, he just wanted to bring their hot bodies -sweltering really- closer together.. As soon as they connected hip-to-hip, Blaine felt Kurt's half-hard cock. He moaned at the feeling, his pussy getting wet, and throbbing in reaction.

They broke away needing air, and Kurt began to kiss his way down Blaine's neck.

"Ku-urt, umm…so good." Blaine moaned, his hands traveling up and down Kurt's back.

"Glad your enjoying yourself," Kurt teased, looking at the hickey that had formed on Blaine's neck, "but I don't want to get too carried away because -"

"But I want…" Blaine stuttered. He wanted to continue, to keep going, and now he would ask. Before he was always too embarrassed to. Now was the time to gain confidence.

"But what? Say it." Kurt said, encouraging him to voice his needs.

"I - I want…you to - to get carried away." Blaine could feel the blush on his cheeks. When would he get that under control? Really, this was getting to be too much.

"Now that wasn't so difficult now was it?" Kurt smiled down at Blaine, happy for him for making such an effort to reach outside of his comfort zone.

Even though Kurt wanted to continue down this path, he had other plans. Sure, if Blaine had climaxed he would have been way more relaxed, but for how long? Kurt pulled himself away from Blaine and sat back on his heal and just took him in. He was a vision of pure ecstasy, laying there sprawled out and flushed. Kurt's insatiable gaze began their trek from Blaine's well toned spread legs. Ugh, they were to die for, especially when he had them wrapped around him. His gaze slowly traveled up and landed on the valley between Blaine's legs. That wonderful source of heat that he's felt through underwear and against his searching fingers. It was absolutely mouth watering. All in good time, Kurt thought, all in good time. Jesus! Where was he getting these cheesy lines from?

Mentally shaking himself back in focus, Kurt continued taking in how delectable Blaine looked laying there on the bed before him. His stomach looked flat but strong. His chest was heaving frantically -either from excitement or just the fact that he was on display, who knew- made Kurt's heart beat faster with anticipation. Kurt's eyes took in the thin sheen of sweat that was covering Blaine's neck, and was surprised. Had their kissing been that passionate and frantic to cause him to sweat? Or was it just the simple fact that Blaine was so turned on that he was literally 'burning up'? Well, whatever the reason, Kurt was shocked and thrumming with excitment. Never in his life did he think that the idea of sweat would appeal to him. And finally, Kurt took in Blaine's blessed out face. His kiss-swollen lips, that had turned a nice shade of red. The flushed cheeks, his beautiful eyelashes, but the most prominent feature were his dilated pupils. They were so wide that Kurt could barely make out the honey color around them. Blaine was the picture of beauty, and Kurt couldn't believe that this wonderful boy beneath him was all his.

"I wish you could see yourself right now, baby. Very sexy." Kurt uttered, the words barely making it out of his mouth.

"Thanks." Blaine replied, hands automatically going up to his face.

"I'm just stating facts." Kurt shot back as he reached over to remove Blaine's hands from blocking his face.

"It's just difficult for me to take a compliment, specially from you." Blaine said in one breath, keeping his eyes closed as his hands were pinned to the bed.

"It should be the opposite, Blaine. You know that if they're coming from me it's nothing but the truth." Kurt settled back down on top of Blaine. His hips snuggling in between Blaine's spread thighs, making Kurt's cock just that much more harder. Kurt's upper torso met Blaine's still heaving chest, his hands still pinning Blaine to the bed, but he kept himself supported on his arms so that he could still look at his blushing boyfriend.

"That's just my problem," Blaine turned his head in slight embarrassment. That's about all he could do without the aid of his hands for hiding. "I know that it's all true, and that you mean them…but, it's hard for me to believe them. That they are intended for me." A shy smile curving his lips. "It's easier to push others compliments away, but not so easy when you say them."

Kurt felt a new wave of affection engulf him whole. He took in Blaine's features and at seeing his wide eyes filled with expectation on how his words had been received, it was all Kurt could not to crush their lips together. Hungry lips met unsuspecting ones, mouths were opened and welcomed enthusiastic tongues.

At once Blaine felt his desire ignite full force again. He matched Kurt's kisses with every ounce of eagerness that had built up in him. His hands scrambling all over Kurt's back and shoulders, one of his legs hooking itself around Kurt's hip. This was absolute heaven! He couldn't believe that he had denied himself this pleasure for so long. He loved the way Kurt was so sweet and caring with him, but still made him feel desirable, love and -_wanted. _Blaine loved the noises Kurt made as they kissed. His moans, grunts, whines, and his guttural sounds that Blaine suspected were too animal at times. But did they make him wet! Blaine just loved it, but not as much as the hard erection nudging him down below. That made his pussy throb and he ground up into Kurt.

"Why did I -oh god!- did I wait s-so long?" Blaine moaned, breaking up

their lip lock.

"Well, we haven't really done anything different. Other than me grinding on you without you freaking out, and all the moaning that's been going on, it's pretty much the same." Kurt stated, and pecked Blaine on the lips once more.

"The only reason I 'freaked' before was because I was trying to prove to myself that I didn't need for you to give me an orgasm so that I could relax," he said, blushing slightly as the looked up at Kurt. Yes, he was making progress! "That's why I can't believe I've been so stubborn all this time!" he shrieked.

"Oh baby! I'm so sorry that I didn't see it sooner. I would have done anything else if you didn't want that type of release."

"That's just it, Kurt,"

"What is it?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine with curiosity.

"It's, well…kind of embarrassing actually," Blaine said, averting his gaze.

"So, what was the catch?" Kurt asked.

"The catch is that I tried to _pleasure_ myself, but it just didn't have the same affect it does when you do it. I felt ashamed that that's what I needed to unwind and relieve my stress, that I made a pack with myself to try and hold out until after opening night." Blaine rushed out everything that he'd been hiding from Kurt at once. He knew if he didn't say it now, he probably wouldn't ever.

"The way I see it, we're only two days away from opening night, so it wouldn't be a bad idea to give in, right?" He looked at Blaine hoping for a positive answer.

"I would say so. I mean, I sort of already decided that before you came over." Blaine smiled cheekily at Kurt.

"Great!" Kurt exclaimed, as he back away from Blaine and stood up at the end of the bed. "Okay, I've got a surprise for you…to help you relax." his grin stretching his face. "Then after if you feel up to some experimenting, we'll go for it. And I promise you'll have the best orgasm you won't be able to move afterwards." Kurt was so excited that he couldn't stop jumping from side to side. He saw Blaine's radiant smile and was happy that they had made it to this point. He didn't want to rush Blaine on anything, but after hearing his self restraint on anything sexual, Kurt was determined to make this experience worth the wait. He pivoted on his heal headed for the door where he had left his bag with the massage oil, but pivoted back to say one last thing.

"I'm going to leave this room for a little bit, so we can both cool off. Otherwise what I'm planning won't work. But when I get back I want you to be on the bed, on your stomach, and without your t-shirt. Got it?" He looked at Blaine who took a big gulp before he nodded. "Great! See you in a bit baby."

Blaine nodded, and the next thing he knew, he was alone in his room. He sat up, slowly took off his shirt, and just gazed at it for a while as everything that this implicated rushed around in his head. God only knew what Kurt had planned, but whatever it was, he knew he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

**A/N2: Just to help me along, do you guys have any ideas of where the boys can have some fun? What are your fantasies? If one really gets me going I may put it in the story! ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A****/N: Sorry that it took me forever and a day to update this story. I've been dealing with a bad case of writers block and I just cant' seem to shake it. I don't want to abandon this story, but it seems like it's going to take some time for me to actually finish it. Thanks for all of you that are still hanging around and reading! So, without further ado, read. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Kurt paced outside of Blaine's room for a few minutes. He wanted to rush back in there, knowing that Blaine was half-naked, but forced himself to take his own advice and cool off. He walked to the restroom and splashed some cool water on his face, hoping it would help clear his mind. It didn't help at all, it just cooled his overheated skin a little. Remembering the massaging oil in his pack, Kurt rummaged through it until he found the bottle. He opened the cap and poured a small amount of oil on his palm. As he massaged it, and worked it into his hands he was hit with the infused sent of lavender. Instantly he felt calmer, more in control, and he was grateful for that.

He washed his hands of the excess oil and checked his phone for the time. It had already been five minutes, it was finally time. Leaving his bag in the restroom, Kurt just grabbed the oil and tore out of that room as fast as he could without seeming too desperate. He knocked on Blaine's door just to give him a heads up, and entered. The site that greeted him was of pure masculinity. Blaine was laying on the bed as instructed, and was facing him. His lips were parted, and they were still red and swollen from earlier. His legs were bare of socks and the perfect amount of musculature, all covered with a light dusting of fine hair. His ass was to die for, plump and looking delicious in those shorts that hugged his bottom just right. The deal breaker though was Blaine's back. It was broad at the shoulders and tapered at his waist, and that sexy dip in the middle of his back that ran along his spine was mouthwatering. Kurt wanted to rush over there and just have his way with him, but he couldn't, he had promised him a surprise. He collected himself just as he reached Blaine.

"You look stunning Blaine, very handsome." Kurt praised as he placed the massage oil on the nightstand.

"You're just saying that because I'm half naked." Blaine chuckled, eyeing the bottle curiously. "What's the oil for anyway?"

"Oh, that is your surprise, well part of it. I thought that I could give you a massage to relax all your tense muscles." Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's back slowly caressing the smooth skin.

"That sounds wonderful, Kurt. I love you."

"I love you more, and it's my pleasure." Kurt stretched to reach the bottle. He stood, got on the bed and straddled Blaine's hips. Opening the bottle he poured the right amount of oil in his hand, and placed the bottle aside.

"Now just relax and take slow deep breaths. It will help, okay?'

"Okay." Blaine agreed.

The moment Blaine Kurt's hands pressed on his back he felt just how tense he really was. They felt hard as a rock. When the heal of Kurt's palm started working his muscle in circles he let out a moan. The muscles ached a little as it was needed, but it was also and amazing sensation. He heaved a sigh of relief and felt his shoulders instantly relax.

"Feeling better? Your shoulders are so tense and hard." Kurt asked.

"Mmm yeah, feels great," Blaine mumbled, "I didn't realize how tense I'd gotten."

"Good, and I'm here to help you out, so just keep taking deep breaths. I'm going to put some relaxing music to help concentrate." Kurt quickly wiped his hand of on a small towel that he had brought along and took out his iPhone. He quickly selected the designated soundtrack and pressed play and placed the phone close to Blaine's head.

An hour had almost passed and it found Blaine laying on his back. Kurt was massaging his left thigh, when his hand accidentally slipped with the excess oil and rubbed up against Blaine's crotch, and the instant it happened Blaine let out a strangled moan.

Blaine was feeling better than ever. He was aware that his entire body was lax, nothing was tight, and his limbs were loose and flexible. He was grateful for the whole body massage that he had received because it had done miracles. The only problem that it had caused was that it had made him completely horny. It had started when Kurt began to massage his lower back that was so close to his ass -one of his erogenous zones. Now, Kurt was working on his upper thigh and he was going crazy with lust. Then it happened. Kurt's hand slipped and accidentally rubbed his clit and he was done for. Blaine just couldn't hold in the moan that ripped itself from deep within his throat. He shivered and felt goosebumps cover his entire body.

"Oh my god Kurt!" he groaned, "Please do it - that again."

Kurt was hard once he heard Blaine moan. He scrambled up Blaine's body, hovering over him, breathing fast with exhilaration.

"Do what?" Kurt asked, making sure he was not misunderstanding the request.

"T-touch m-me." Blaine panted. His heart was racing, pounding against his chest.

"Where baby?" Kurt leaned down and whispered in Blaine's ear, making him shiver a bit.

"Right h-here." Blaine said, taking a leap of faith as he grabbed one of Kurt's hands and led it to his clit. He moaned a again with just feeling his hand there.

Kurt went for it and began rubbing Blaine through his shorts. He could feel the immense heat of Blaine through the layer of fabric. Kurt's ministrations started to pick up in speed and were accompanied with Blaine's constant stream of moaning, mewling, and panting. Blaine's body was also in movement, but his legs didn't know what to do with themselves. They were moving up and down with every time Kurt's fingers paid special attention to his clit. Kurt wanted more, though. He wanted to remove those short and underwear and touch the delicate skin with his fingers. He was about to ask, when Blaine beat him and spoke first.

"Stop, wait." Blaine begged. What was happening was wonderful, but he wanted more. He wanted to cross that barrier, become intimate with his boyfriend at last. He wanted those fingers in him.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, confused why Blaine stopped him.

"Nothing. Just - keep going." Blaine whined, frustration evident in his voice.

"I was before we stopped."

Oh god, this was too difficult, but Blaine wanted it so much, so he gathered his courage and whispered one word.

"Fingers."

Kurt was shocked and elated, but he received the message loud and clear. Finally he was going to explore his boyfriends pussy. But ever the cautious one, Kurt looked at Blaine, silently asking if he was sure. Blaine locked eyes with him and nodded.

Kurt grinned, his fingers immediately started working on taking Blaine's short off. He pulled down the zipper and then slipped the unwanted short and underwear off Blaine, and tossed them aside. When he looked back, he saw the top of Blaine's pubic mound, dusted with coarse hair that was nicely groomed. Kurt got closer and with both hands gently pushed apart Blaine's legs, spreading him open to his hungry gaze. His eyes taking in the flushed pink skin, puffy and swollen, of Blaine's outer lips.

He gulped, but Kurt just couldn't take his eyes away to make sure Blaine was okay. He just kept starring, transfixed.

Blaine squirmed at Kurt's scrutiny of his private parts. He was also getting a little anxious and desperate at having to wait. His legs drifted closer together, trying to shield himself from Kurt's ogling. It was intense, and he felt his burning stare all over his body.

When Blaine crossed his legs to hid himself from him, Kurt snapped out of his stupor. He wasn't about to let his creepy staring ruin the mood.

His fingers moved to Blaine's clit, which was flushed and extended out of its hood. It felt rigid and hot. Blaine gasped and whined at the contact, his hips moving with Kurt's strokes.

"Oh god….so ugh, so good. Yess!" Blaine practically screamed. The pleasure of it shocking him. His toes curled at the stimulation, and he gripped the bed sheets so tight his knuckles were white from the force of his hold. Kurt's fingers felt amazing compared to his. They were soft, but the way he stroked him elicited a completely different sensation entirely. Blaine's body convulsed, shivers of pleasure traveled throughout his body as his legs kept writhing.

"Mhmm, don't s-st-op." Blaine moaned, head trashing from side to side. He was getting more wet, he could feel his juices between the tender folds of his legs.

"Never crossed my mind," Kurt grumbled, pausing for a moment, then returning to his ministrations on Blaine's enticing nub.

Blaine was beginning to feel that pressure down below. That pressure that he had come to know to give him the greatest pleasure he's know. Kurt's fingers were working his clit with such recklessness that he could burst any minute. And he wanted that, oh did he want it, just not without kissing Kurt.

"Ku-urt," Blaine gasped, a hand moving to tangle in Kurt's disheveled hair.

"What?" he asked, slowing his fingers a little bit. "Tell me what you want, baby. Don't hold back, not now." Kurt said, his voice raspy and shaky from pleasure.

"Come - kiss me, please." He emphasized his request by tugging lightly on Kurt's hair.

Without a word Kurt surged forward. His mouth descending down on Blaine's. Lips crashed together in a hungry kiss, mouths opening so they could deepen it. Kurt's entire body was on top of Blaine's, and he noticed he was still clothed. Braking the kiss he sat back on his heels and tugged off his t-shirt, folded it hastily and tossed it on the nightstand. He went back to Blaine, kissing his forehead, nipping at his nose, and finally capturing his lips again, this time in a slow savoring kiss.

"Kurt, please -" Blain began, his hands now exploring the newly exposed skin of Kurt's back.

"Touch….me." Blaine whispered between kisses.

"Mmm-hmm," Kurt murmured

Kurt's hand traveled down Blaine's chest, feeling his smooth skin that still had oil from the massage, making Kurt's exploration that much smoother. His palm grazed Blaine's taught belly that had nice defined abs lining each side of his bellybutton. Lower his hand went until it reached the juncture between Blaine's thighs. Kurt's fingers met coarse hair and also felt the heat that was radiating out of Blaine. He rubbed his clit a few time, sending shivers through Blaine and managing to extract a few moans out of him too. Then he took his two middle fingers and slowly pushed them inside Blaine.

He felt Blaine's protest at the intrusion -a gasp escaping his lips- then relaxation, and his fingers were allowed entrance. Blaine's pussy was tight and hot, but most of all -_wet_. Kurt's fingers were encased in slick moisture. It felt wonderful, and it eased his thrusts much better than any artificial lube they could have used.

"Please…m-move, Kurt." Blaine whined, his lips kissing the sensitive spot on Kurt's neck.

Kurt obliged by gently pulling out and pushing back in. The tightness of Blaine was unbelievable, and that was just with two fingers! But now was not the time to get ahead of himself. First they had to experiment with this, this new form of pleasing each other. That novelty alone could last quite some time before they venture on. Now, Kurt was just going to enjoy the feeling of _finally_ being able to intimately touch Blaine like this, and it was the best sensation he had ever experienced…_ever._

That familiar pressure was building up in Blaine again. He was relaxed enough that he could enjoy the immense pleasure of Kurt's fingers fucking him. It felt amazing, like those fingers knew just were his pleasure points were and hit them every single thrust in. The rhythm was too slow now, he needed more…speed. He was so close, but Kurt was still thrusting at a frustratingly slow pace. Blaine hips bucked upward, meeting Kurt's fingers halfway and making him see stars. Kurt's fingers had gone in deeper and they hit what Blaine assumed was his G-spot, which sent sparks of pleasure all over his body. It set his heart afire, but it just wasn't enough.

"M-mo-more," Blaine moaned, struggling to get the words out.

"What?" Kurt was startled out of his fixation of seeing his fingers plunge in and out of Blaine's tight, wet hole.

"Faster," Blaine pleaded, feeling like the dam to his ultimate pleasure was just an arms length away.

Kurt quickly moved to straddle one of Blaine's legs -still keeping his fingers in him as he did so.

Kurt placed his free hand just atop of Blaine's pubic mound and held him down firmly, not too much that it would hurt, but enough to keep him still. He thrusts his fingers in at a quicker pace until Blaine started to moan out loud in a constant stream. Then he curved his fingers until he felt the firm spongy mass that he had read about that would drive Blaine absolutely crazy, and give him the best orgasm ever. Well, he hoped it worked. He moved his fingers straight up and down, constantly hitting that magical spot, and went as fast as he possibly could. If Blaine's trashing and moaning were any indication, things were heading in the right direction.

The pleasure was intensifying in Blaine. He felt the tightening of his abdominal muscles, the wonderful tingling sensation in his clit, the wetness of his pussy, and an odd need to pee. Kurt was speeding up, his fingers hitting that perfect spot just right. With every upward thrust, Blaine was left teetering on the edge. Until one particular hard thrust sent his crashing, and he screamed out his orgasm, and squirted out a long stream of clear liquid that made him tremble in ecstasy.

"Yes, yes….yeeessss!" Blaine screamed, hips involuntarily trusting up.

When Blaine squirted, his pussy tightened too much that it pushed his fingers out. But it was okay because he got to see Blaine in the throws of passion, see his face as he orgasmed, which made Kurt painfully aware of his own hard cock. Hastily he pulled down his yoga pants and shoved aside his underwear and let his cock spring out. He was leaking at the tip, drops of pre-cum already dripping down his hard length. Kurt fisted himself and pumped a few times, groaning in pleasure. He hovered over Blaine, who was still riding out his release, and planted his free hand on the mattress to support himself. His strokes became faster, erratic in rhythm -not wanting to drag it out, just chasing after his own release. Kurt groaned out loud, feeling shocks of pleasure running up his cock and all over his body as he jerked off while he looked down at Blaine.

He was already close. It was ridiculous that it had only taken a few minutes to reach this point. Then on up upward stroke his thumb hit the mushroom tip of his cock just right, and he exploded.

"Ohh fuu- yeeesssss!" Kurt moaned. Streams of his come landed on Blaine's stomach as he rubbed himself through his orgasm.

When he was finished, he collapsed on top of Blaine. They were both breathing so heavily and basking in the afterglow that they didn't hear the noisy machine start up that opened the garage door.

"That ..was … a-ma-zing." Blaine breathed out, looking over at Kurt lying next to him.

"Yes it was," Kurt agreed, smiling at Blaine who looked sweaty, but happy.

"We should do that again soon," Blaine blurted out, his cheeks turning a darker shade of red when he caught himself.

"Oh we will, and -" Kurt stopped mid sentence when he heard the door that lead to the garage slam shut. He looked at Blaine with wide eyes.

"It's my dad," Blaine said, "he's the only one that slams the door."

Blaine's assessment was confirmed when a deep male voice spoke out.

"Blaine Anderson. I want you down here in five minutes!"

* * *

**A/N2: Just fyi, I've gotten a little jumbled up with what chapters have been edited and corrected of mistakes, so please bear with me on any mistakes you make come across. Thanks!**

**P.S. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Since I've been absent, I've accumulated two chapters for you, so it seems like it's your lucky day guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter**** 10**

Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes, the alarm and worry painted plainly on his face. They both stood frozen for a second, then jumped into action. Kurt scrambled off of the bed and frantically looked around the floor for his t-shirt, when he remembered that he had had enough clarity in his lust filled mind to fold it and place it on Blaine's bedside table. Kurt tucked his now softened cock back inside his workout pants as he quickly walked over to grab his shirt. In his haste he didn't notice Blaine sitting stock still on his bed.

Blaine sat up quickly, then became paralyzed when he remembered how naked he was. A little embarrassed, even after what they had done, Blaine just sat there, mortification consuming him. He could feel the ridiculous blush heating his face and traveling down his neck and chest. The fear that his father could come up and check on them any minute was overridden by his sudden shyness and awareness of his nudity.

Move Blaine! Get up! Do something…anything! Find your clothes! What was he doing? They needed to get downstairs to confront his dad, and not being able to move wasn't helping matters at all. But what has he doing? Absolutely nothing. Blaine tried to move, but he couldn't. He knew that Kurt had redressed and was now putting on his shoes and not looking at him, which Blaine thought would help his situation.

Blaine saw his underwear at his feet. If only he could reach down and get them, then that would do the trick to get him going. He stared at it, willing it to fly up to his hand, but try as he might he didn't posses the power of telekinesis. He glanced at Kurt, who was sitting at the foot of the bed bent over tying his shoelaces, and he whispered softly to him.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine turned back to look at his underwear, not wanting to embarrass himself further.

Kurt moved faster than he had ever before. Not one who loved sports, he was amazed at his own speed. Well, he supposed anyone would move at a lightning pace if they had their boyfriends angry father waiting downstairs. After putting on his shirt, Kurt whipped around and scanned the room for his shoes. Locating them at the foot of the bed he dashed over and plopped himself down. He just finished tying the laces on both his shoes when he thought he heard his named being whispered, but wasn't sure if he imagined it. That's when he noticed that the room was completely quiet. No movement but his own was heard.

He turned his head and looked over his right shoulder at Blaine. He was sitting still, completely naked, -just as he'd left him- with his legs dangling off the side of the bed. He looked absolutely beautiful, a slight -but obvious- blush tinting his cheeks and traveling down his neck. Damn, he looked irresistible. Kurt wished they had more time to themselves so that he could map out Blaine's body with his hands and mouth, taste every inch of all that skin. Kurt got up and walked over to Blaine and stood right in front of him, silently answering his call without a word.

"What do you need, baby?" Kurt asked.

Blaine couldn't look up at Kurt, he just kept his eyes downcast, hoping Kurt would guess what he wanted, because now that he had his attention Blaine couldn't say a word.

"Come on baby, what is it? We're on a time crunch here, and I don't want your father to see that I have you naked in front of me. That would lead to so many problems."

Still Blaine said nothing. The only sign that showed he was present in the room was his fidgeting of his hands. Kurt was about to say something when he understood, he guessed what the problem may be. Blaine was embarrassed. Naturally so, he didn't blame him, not at all. It was actually sweet to know that after letting go of his insecurities and coming the way he did, that Blaine still felt shy about his body. And now that Kurt took in Blaine's appearance he noticed his slightly rapid breathing and the rosy blush on his cheeks. Poor thing was in shock at his nudity, and probably wanted to get dressed. With the way he was staring a hole through his underwear, Kurt was safe to guess he was right.

He knelt in front of Blaine and took the underwear in hand, using both hands to separate the material enough for Blaine to step into them.

"No need to be ashamed, baby," Kurt said, as he nudged Blaine's legs to snap him out of his stupor. "You always look beautiful. Now, lift your legs for me." Kurt instructed, -voice authoritative- as he placed quick kisses to Blaine's calves, knees, and thighs as he worked his way up.

Blaine moved at once when he heard Kurt's order. He slipped his legs through the underwear and felt a rush of pleasure run throughout his body at the feeling of Kurt's kisses. Chills made his hairs stand on end at the heady combination of lips, cotton, and warm fingers. He closed his eyes and hummed in appreciation, but then it stopped. He looked at Kurt who was starring at his pussy, eyes lust-blown again.

"I didn't get a chance to taste you." Kurt murmured, eyes glued to Blaine's still wet folds. Mouth watering for a taste. "Can I?" he asked, finally locking his gaze with a wide eyed Blaine.

"Sure," Blaine whispered, his voice just reaching Kurt's ears. "but hurry."

"I wish we had more time for this. Next time we're alone, I'll take my time to taste you the way I want to."

With those parting words Kurt nudged two fingers between Blaine's wet-glistening pussy lips. Blaine took in a sharp intake of breath at the sudden, but welcomed, intrusion. Kurt's fingers felt amazing, rubbing gently at his clit and then delving in to his pussy. He was still wet from earlier, so the fingers went in without any resistance. He thrust in a few times, making Blaine want to say -_I want you again…make me cum -_ but they had not time. Crap, his dad! They had to leave. He squirmed around, trying to dislodge Kurt's fingers, which made Kurt nudge his clit again making him moan. But his efforts were futile as all he gained was for Kurt to hold him firmly down with his free hand.

"Hold still, we're not leaving until I say. I'm not finished with you yet." Kurt ordered, as he resumed his thrusting. He felt Blaine still and grow wetter, coating his fingers in those wonderful juices he wanted to taste.

Blaine stopped at the command, recognizing it as such. Something within him purring, and was delighted to satisfy Kurt's wishes.

Kurt pulled out his fingers, unwillingly leaving the warm-wet heat of Blaine. His fingers glistened, taunting him to lick them clean. So he did. He opened his mouth just enough and sucked at his fingers. The taste heady and strong, firing off his taste buds to the max. He growled as he swallowed around his finger, tongue swirling around them, lapping up Blaine's juices.

"Mmm," he moaned, as he removed his fingers from his mouth. Kurt grabbed Blaine's underwear from where he had left them mid thigh and resumed the task.

"Stand," Kurt said with an authority not to be challenged. Blaine complied without a second thought, and once on his feet Kurt had him semi descent -well somewhat.

Blaine was totally turned on, and now was so not the time for that. He gulped as Kurt slowly rose from this kneeling position. Blaine took in his slightly tousled hair and plump lips from their kissing. Kurt looked gorgeous, and all he wanted to do was spend more time together and lose themselves in each other. Because now reality was quickly crashing down around them, bringing with it his nerves for the play, and his angry father waiting downstairs. Their time together had been brief, but it has helped him escape the stress. Too bad it had been cut excruciatingly short.

Blaine smiled at Kurt who had somehow retrieved his clothes for him and took them form his outstretched hand.

"Get dressed, baby. It'll be okay. Don't worry." Kurt smiled and pecked Blaine on the cheek before his delicious -practically naked- boyfriend turned around and quickly got dressed.

"Blaine Anderson! You better get down here now! Don't make me go get you, young man."

Blaine was a nervous wreck. His cheeks and face were still holding on to his ridiculous blush, and his lips were swollen from the biting he had done to himself and desperate kisses he and Kurt had exchanged. For sure his Dad would know what they had been doing upstairs. Blaine checked the clock one more before they left his room and the time that was reflected back to him only made matters worse. It was 12:45pm. How had it gotten so late without them realizing the time? From the moment Kurt had arrived to the point his Dad had yelled for him seemed to only be minutes that passed, not hours!

"Blaine," Kurt said as he tried to get Blaine's attention. "Let's go, baby. We don't want to make this worse."

"Oh god, Kurt! What am I going to do….say?" Blaine pleaded, hugging Kurt tight as he looped his arms around his boyfriends neck. He hid his face in Kurt's neck as he took in quick shuddering breaths.

Kurt brought his arms around Blaine to hug him close, rubbing his hands up and down his back to calm him down. "I don't know, sweetie," Kurt cuddled him closer in hopes of taking his worries away. "I'll be there for you, though. I'll hold your hand." He leaned back to look at Blaine, who's eyes were shiny with unshed tears. One tear was finally let loose and Kurt swiped it away with his thumb. He pressed their forehead together needing to feel close even though their bodies were practically smashed together already.

"How bad can it be, really?" Kurt asked.

"Don't say that Kurt! You just jinxed it." Blaine babbled hysterically, clutching Kurt tighter to him.

"What? Really Blaine, your Dad's just mad that your alone in the house with me. I'm sure he recognized my Navigator." Kurt tried. He was scared too of facing Mr. Anderson's fury. And this situation didn't win him any points in hi favor as to why he was alone in his house with his youngest son. When he mess up, he messed up big time. They had to go, but he wanted to stay here in and just hold onto Blaine. To make everything okay, and good again, but reality was calling and they couldn't change the inevitable.

"C'mere," Kurt whispered. He tilted Blaine's face up to capture his lips in a kiss. It wasn't hungry or filled with passion. It was a kiss of reassurance, a kiss that said how much he loved him. They parted with a small smack, both of them licking their lips and taking a fortifying breath and locked gazes.

"It's time to face the music."

"Real cliché, but I guess so," Blaine replied as he reached to open the door.

"Wow, I see that sarcasm is your fallback when your in trouble," Kurt smirked, "But I'm here for you, baby. We're in this together."

"Thanks. Love you, Kurt."

"Love you more." Kurt leaned in for one more kiss, not being able to resist. He squeezed Blaine's hand and they left the room hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N2: Yeah, so the aforementioned 'talk' with Blaine's dad?...That's what' got me blocked. I want the dialogue to be good and give some tension between Blaine and his dad. I need this conversation to be a turning point in Blaine's relationship with his dad -good or bad, I haven't decided- and also something that changes the dynamic between Kurt and Blaine. We'll see how it turns out once I can get it out of my head. **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** Sorry for not updating sooner everyone. Thank you to all of you that are reading this story and leaving lovely comments for me :) It makes me happy and spurs me on to keep writing. It's been tough, my muse has not been kind to me lately, but your comments help a ton! So keep em' coming people. Well in this chapter you'll read that confrontation between Blaine and his dad...so no sexy times in this one, sorry. But fret not, because I hope that the next one will have smut galore! :D Thanks for hanging in there, and enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The walk down the stairs seemed to stretch on forever - kind of like the hallway scene from The Shining with those two little girls, but minus the little girls. Blaine just wanted to get it over with. He knew he was in for it, big time, so why did he want to delay the inevitable? Maybe because he knew the conversation wasn't going to end well.

Once they finally landed on the ground floor, Blaine took a cautious look at his dad, and his fear was confirmed - this was going to be ugly.

"I said five minutes Blaine. Don't make me wait for you again, you hear me?"

"Sorry, dad," Blaine whispered, trying to control the anger that was threatening to rise at being treated like a child. He couldn't remember his dad ever speaking to him like this, ever, and to make matters worse he was being chastised in front of an audience. Blaine gave Kurt's hand a squeeze hoping Kurt's unrelenting strength would flow into him. Blaine smiled when he felt Kurt return the pressure.

"We need to have a serious conversation about this _situation_," his dad spat the word out like it was unwanted gum stuck to the bottom of your shoe, "so say good-bye, you have two minutes." And with those parting words he left, heading toward the living room area.

"Ouch!," Kurt said, pretending on Blaine's behave that his fathers comment, and lack of acknowledgement didn't faze him at all, even though the words stung a little, "That has never happened before. What's wrong with him?"

"Sorry about that Kurt. I don't know what's up. He's been acting weird lately, but I'm sure I'm going to get an earful right now." He forced a smile, trying to make light of the situation as best he could.

"That's okay, baby. Just call or text me after you talk with your dad, so I know everything's okay," Kurt smiled as best he could, trying to give Blaine enough strength through it. He placed his hand on either side of Blaine's face and deep and quick kiss.

Blaine smiled, his lips tingling after such a small peck. "Okay, I will."

"Good, but make sure you call me, please." Kurt hugged Blaine tightly and then he was at the door, glancing back to share one last loving look with Blaine.

The door shut behind him with a too loud click, and Blaine was left alone.

* * *

As Blaine entered the living room, he saw his dad sitting on an armchair, hands clasped and head bowed. Taking slow tentative steps, Blaine made his way to the couch and sat down. He didn't want to start the conversation or make any excuses as to why Kurt was still here at such a late hour because he didn't know what the real issue was. He didn't want to start an argument now that his dad seemed to have calmed down, so he waited.

"What was that 'boy' doing here so late, Blaine?" His father asked calmly, head still bent and not making a move to meet his eyes.

_That boy? _Blaine was stunned speechless. Just hearing his dad refer to Kurt like that, in such a dismissive way, hurt Blaine so much it crushed him. It was painful to hear others speak about the love of his life like that. "It's _Kurt_ dad, if you haven't forgotten. An-and he's my boyfriend, so please d-don't insult him." Blaine stuttered, trying to keep his anger at bay as he wrestled with himself to find the courage that he kept spouting to others.

"Answer me, Blaine," his dad grumbled and went on as if Blaine hadn't spoken, his head finally lifting and meeting his gaze.

"We were just hanging out like always," Blaine said. He made sure that he didn't mumble his words, and that he enunciated properly.

"It's practically midnight, Blaine! You were alone in the house, so don't lie to me and say you were just 'hanging out'." His father's voice was rising in volume. He was pissed, but trying -and failing- to keep a level head.

"We…we, were just hanging out, dad," Blaine muttered, unable to help the stutter that came out due to his nerves and simmering anger.

"Do you believe me stupid, boy? There's more to this 'little story'-," his dad hissed the word out, like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "-than you're letting on." He sneered, his disappointment palpable in the space between them.

Blaine felt the loathing that those words held. His heart rate was off the charts it was beating so fast, and his palms had become sweaty, and that was it. His anger boiled over and sent him over the edge.

"If you know what we were 'supposedly' doing then why do you even bother asking me!? Whatever I say you won't even bother considering because you've already made up your mind! But fine, we were kissing, and that's more than you need to know!" He'd lost it. He was just so damned pissed that he wasn't even being rational anymore. So yeah, they had done way, way more than just kiss, but his dad didn't need to know that. Plus, what was up with this 'boy' nonsense? His dad never referred to Kurt that way, and Blaine wondered why it came up tonight?

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me, young man! I'm your father and you will respect that.!" His dad was on his feet now, standing in front of him, glaring daggers in his direction.

"How else am I suppose to get my opinion through, dad?" Blaine stood too, already feeling vulnerable enough, he didn't need to be looked down on further. He twisted around, pacing back and forth trying to calm down.

"Don't try to distract me from the issue Blaine," his father said. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him down onto the couch, and he walked back to the armchair and took his seat again. "I know that you two weren't just "kissing" up there, I can see that blush staining your cheeks. I was a teenager once too, so I know the signs of what doing more than 'kissing' looks like!"

"What?" Blaine gasped, shocked and embarrassed that his dad could read him so easily. What was he going to say now? How the hell was he going to get out of this mess? Nothing was coming to him, but lying seemed like the only viable answer at this point.

"We weren't doing anything, dad. And even if we were doing more it's my business, _not yours_!" Blaine huffed, his cheeks trembling out of control.

"You're wrong there Blaine, it is my business. You are living under _my_ roof, young man and will do as I see fit!"

Blaine was in shock. This was turning into the biggest argument they've ever had. The stakes were unprecedented, and the situation much so. He didn't know how to respond much less what to say in return. So he just sat there, a taken aback by the unfolding events.

"You have given us plenty of trouble in the past Blaine, and now I'm putting a stop to it before things escalate," his dad said, no longer yelling but his voice still coming across loud and forceful -filled with his ire.

"Huh? Excuse me? You mean to say that me being gay and getting beaten within an inch of my life is a burden to you?" His voice cracked at the end, unbelieving what his dad had insinuated. He felt his anger rising, causing his body to experience intense trembles. But he kept himself under control wanting to hear that his father didn't really believe that. "You're kidding me, right?" Blaine asked, his voice filled with the disappointment he could no longer hide. He slouched back into the couch and hugged himself, and wished with a force so strong that Kurt was there.

Blaine looked over at his dad expectantly, hoping that the man that means the world to him would prove him wrong and say that he didn't mean those words. But his dad was hunched over on himself, he looked like a man that had lost something big. Or that he had come to realize a truth that shocked him too much that it left him deflated.

Blaine felt a twinge of sympathy for him, but immediately pushed it aside, determined to keep his anger.

"You were my pride and joy, Blaine. I had many expectations for you, hopes of -" his dad droned on in a sort of resigned tone, but he tuned it out.

Was….was his pride and joy? So he's not anymore? Wasn't it a fathers job suppose to be to love their children no matter what? It couldn't be because he was gay and had a boyfriend, or that he had sex -kind of- with Kurt? No that couldn't be it. Even if his dad suspected as much he wasn't sure about it. So what could it be? There had to be something else. Something that his dad wasn't saying, but what?

"- but I just need time to get my head around this. Sixteen years and didn't even know it. I…." His dad trailed off, but his face betraying any sort of emotion, his features stoic.

"I s-see. I'll go up to my room then." Blaine uttered, his voiced cracking with despair. He felt like all the air had left his lungs and his heart bruised and broken. He shot up suddenly and ran up the stairs to his room. Once he had slammed the door shut his tears finally fell.

* * *

His eyes burned, his throat was soar, his muscles ached. His nose was a runny mess and his cheeks were wet from his tears. He wiped his eyes and blew his nose with the end of his t-shirt, too tired to get up off the floor to get a tissue from his nightstand. He sat up and leaned against the door and glanced at the time.

Three a.m.? He probably knocked out at some point. He needed to go to bed and get some sleep on an actual mattress. The following week was the premiere of the play. He needed to be well rested and put the issue with his father aside. He would deal with it later. Like he could forget. He got up and walked over to his bed. With his decision made, he laid on his side -covers up to his head- and made a resolution to be angry instead of this miserable sodden mess that he currently was. Yes, angry was better than a cry-baby any day! Blaine liked that idea, a slight smile curving his lips as he fought to stay awake. He drifted off to sleep hoping that he could keep up that farce without too much trouble.

He fell asleep forgetting to text Kurt, and his phone lay forgotten on his nightstand, glowing with missed calls and messages.

**A/N2:**** I hope that was okay for everyone. I'm not so good with writing fights, but it'll have to do. And in the next chapter some much needed stress relief for Blaine, and of course Kurt will enjoy himself too. ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm back! And on a fun day, too. I hope no one has been fooled today. So here is the next one for ya. I don't remember if I promised some sexy times in this chapter, because there isn't. Sorry. Next time for sure...I hope. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.**

**P.S. Has anyone seen _The Host?_ I did, and it's awesome. So romantic! Now I have to gather up some money to buy the book. And if you did see it, what did you think? I'm so in love with Ian 3 :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Promptly at six in the morning Kurt's alarm clock woke him. He was tired and his body felt achy, but most of all he was worried. He wasn't freaking out per say, but Blaine had failed to call him last night, as he had promised Kurt he would. He had texted Blaine so much last night that he had lost count. Kurt was concerned about that 'talk' just as much as Blaine was by the look on his face when Kurt had left the Anderson house. Kurt was anxious to find out what had happened, so he shuffled out of bed with a slight groan and dashed to his phone to check it.

Nothing.

No missed calls, texts, or even a voicemail!

He couldn't call Blaine that instant because he knew that he might yell at him and that's the last thing he wanted to do. Kurt took in a deep breath and put his phone down. Everything would be fine once he got to school and talked to Blaine. He was sure of it.

All Kurt had to do was hurry with his outfit and get to class early to catch Blaine by surprise so he wouldn't go running from him again. That incident was a pain butt, and Kurt hated to admit it, but he was a stickler for getting things done when he wanted them done. Period, end of sentence. He wasn't proud of the fact - to say the least, but it was part of him and he couldn't change that.

The anxiety in him was very distracting and an unwelcome emotion that he would be very glad to be rid of as soon as possible. But worry seemed to be his constant companion. It had become a constant presence when he was around his dad, always wondering if he would fall sick again, but it was it nagged at him the most the moment that he and Blaine had gotten together. Kurt figured you would always worry about the ones you loved. And he was deeply in love with Blaine.

* * *

Just as Blaine had promised himself, he was angry. In the morning he had woken, still mad, and felt residual anger from the fight with his father. Now that he was at school though, his anger had dwindled down to annoyance and anxiety. Mainly directed at Rachel.

"….so then I come in and while I'm singing to the audience everyone behind me can't move too much, because that will distract them from-". Rachel babbled on and on to the rest of the glee club that would be taking part in the play. He, on the other hand, could care less at the moment.

He was hardly paying attention, his mind preoccupied with other issues. Like the fact that he had been avoiding Kurt since the morning. Kurt had come up to him before first period to ask how the talk with his father had gone, but Blaine was still feeling some anger and he didn't want to take it out on Kurt, so he had brushed him off with a stupid lie and left him standing alone. Throughout the day Blaine felt Kurt's stare on him everywhere he went. They ate lunch together, but it was filled with so much tension that Blaine could barely meet his eyes, let alone speak more than a couple of sentences to him.

And Kurt took it all in stride. Blaine could tell that he was trying his best not to show his worry or annoyance at being left out of the loop, but thankfully he hadn't pushed the topic. Now though, was a different issue. As they sat there listening to Rachel drone on, Blaine knew that Kurt had reached his boiling point. He had been throwing Blaine nasty looks ever since they entered the choir room. He knew it was a mistake to try an avoid Kurt, but he felt that it wouldn't be a good idea. What with his nerves for the play to top everything off. Blaine didn't want to face Kurt at the moment and get asked a bunch of questions, so he just wanted Rachel to hurry up and finish lecturing them so that he could make a quick escape and avoid Kurt until later that night when Blaine would be forced to see him.

"Alright everyone, see you in five hours at the auditorium."

Blaine blew a sigh a of relief and scrambled off his chair and was an arms length away from the door when Rachel called to him.

"Blaine wait!," she shrieked, "I just want you to know that as my male lead you have to make sure that you are here half and hour earlier than the rest…"

Blaine felt a bit annoyed that she was telling him this for the fifteenth time that day. Plus, he knew even though they were alone in the choir room that Kurt must be waiting outside to ambush him with questions. If that were the case, Blaine didn't know if he would be able to handle it. The pressure of his first lead performance was looming ever closer. The fight with his father and the blow that his feelings took, were all boiling inside and preparing to burst out of him. He felt like the would blow up on someone that said just the wrong thing at the wrong time, and Blaine didn't want that person to be Kurt.

"…and remember to iron your jacket too. Bring your own hair gel Blaine, because we don't have any here, and don't start - you won't die if you run out of it. Oh, and don't make out with Kurt after you apply your make-up, it'll just cause me more trouble, so-"

"Okay, fine! Just shut up!" Blaine shouted. He felt the straining of his vocal cords tense in his neck. He looked over at Rachel and for the first time, she had nothing to say, she just stared back at him looking affronted and shocked. He didn't say another word, but turned and stormed out of there.

* * *

Kurt heard the door to the choir room slam open and a blur of a person flew past him, making a mad dash for the exit. A second too late Kurt realized it was Blaine, the school's front doors were already closed.

"Blaine! Don't yell…." Rachel stopped yelling when she spotted Kurt in the hallway. "Oh, good Kurt! Can you please tell your _boyfriend_ to conserve his voice. I don't want him to sound awful and make me look bad."

"Oh please, Rachel. Can you stop thinking only of yourself?" Kurt said, irritated at Rachel for just speaking. "What happened in there anyway? Why did Blaine leave so quickly?" he asked.

"I don't know, he just blew-up in my face and ran off," Rachel replied exasperated. "I've got to go now and prepare for tonight. Bye, and don't be late Kurt." She turned and left.

Kurt took out his phone and contemplated calling Blaine. He was so worried about him, but it didn't seem like the right time to talk about it. He wanted Blaine to concentrate on his role, and whatever the problem was it could wait. Even though it was killing Kurt not to comfort Blaine the instant the needed it. With the resolve of giving Blaine some space and time, Kurt stuffed his phone in his pocket, grabbed his keys and headed for his car.

He had to go home and get ready, plus steam and iron his costume for the play, even though that was the last thing he wanted to do. As he drove home, Kurt felt the urge to turn around and head over to Blaine's, but he refrained. Blaine dealt better with tough issues on a face-to-face basis. So with that in mind, Kurt tightened his fingers around the steering wheel and drove home.

* * *

"We have forty-eight minutes left until curtain call everyone!" yelled a frantic Rachel. She was scrambling from person to person to check on their progress. She had completely disregarded Artie and his student staff and had appointed herself leader of the Hair, Make-Up, and costume departments. Everyone was annoyed and gave her the stink-eye, but they knew better than to contradict her. Life was more simpler that way.

Seated in front of the mirror at his own station, Blaine was lost in thought. After practically running away from Kurt after school, Blaine had come home to an empty house. No surprise there, but there was a note from his mom wishing luck that night. Blaine felt the familiar crush of disappointment at knowing his parents weren't going to see another of his performances. He really should be used to being let down by them at this point, but he always gave them the benefit of the doubt when he told them of a performance he would take part in.

"Blaine are you-"

"I'm doing it all ready Rachel!" Blaine snapped, as he was shaken out of his thoughts.

" -you okay?" Tina startled, not expecting Blaine to react like that.

"Oh, Tina. I'm sorry," Blaine apologized once he got a good look at his visitor, "I'm just a little tightly wound. The pressure is starting to get to me." He smiled at her, hoping that would do the trick and she wouldn't catch on to the real issue. Blaine could tell that she had come over because she had noticed something was bothering him. Apart from the look of shock at being snapped at, concern was written all over her face, and he didn't feel like receiving anyone's pity.

"That's okay, Blaine. Don't worry," she said, and grabbed the available seat next to Blaine and sat. "I know something's bothering you. You've never been this tense. What's wrong?" Tina asked as she took in Blaine's tense shoulders, his posture was more rigid, and his forehead was wrinkled more often than not.

Blaine resigned himself to letting someone know what has been bothering him. And subconsciously he knows that he should talk to Kurt and let him help him out. Blaine knows that he will feel better when he does confide in Kurt, but until then he has to talk to somebody. Tina is there willing to listen, but he knows unloading on her won't feel the same or give him the relief and satisfaction that he'll get from his boyfriend, but he's kept it in too long -by his own doing- and Tina is his best friend, and he trusts her.

"It's just problems at home," he sighed, he clasped his hands together twiddling his thumbs, avoiding Tina's eyes as much as he could.

"What sort of problems? If you don't mind sharing."

"Just problems with my dad. We had a fight, it was ugly." Blaine sighed as he laid the side of his face on the counter.

"Really? Why was it an ugly fight? H-he, didn't _hit _you, did he Blaine?" Tina gasped, apparently stunned at her own suggestion.

"Oh God no!" Blaine's head shot up, immediately snapping to attention to assure her before she got the wrong idea. He may be angry and upset at his dad, but he didn't want his friends to think he was a monster.

"Thanks goodness! I don't know what I would have done if you said yes."

"No he didn't hit me, it never got violent, physically. And I don't think he ever would."

"Okay, because now that I think about it, I would have gone running looking for Kurt."

"No!" Blaine shouted before he could think better of it, "I mean, um-. Please don't say anything to Kurt. I - I haven't talked with him yet, and I don't want him to blame himself for it either." Blaine looked at Tina. His eyes full of trust and sincerity.

"Okay, I won't say a word. But, why would Kurt blame himself?"

"Well -," Blaine gulped, his cheeks coloring with his embarrassment, his hands back to fidgeting on his lap. "It was very late, I was alone in the house. Well not really alone, Kurt was with me, but it was devoid of parental supervision,"

"Oh my god, Blaine! Don't tell me he caught you having sex!" Tina exclaimed. She lowered her voice a little too late, and got an infuriated look from Rachel. "Sorry."

"That's okay," Blaine chuckled, even though the feeling didn't last. "And we were not caught having sex, because we didn't do it. He didn't catch us at all. He knew Kurt was with me because his car was parked outside." Blaine's cheeks were so hot he was afraid the make-up would melt off.

"What were you doing?" Tina smirked.

"Nothing…much, and I think you've heard more than enough." Blaine looked at himself in the mirror, and saw Rachel trudging her way over to him. He stood up quickly, the hair almost toppling over with his haste, "I gotta go. See you Tina." He turned without waiting for a reply and went in search of a quiet secluded area.

* * *

Kurt arrived at the auditorium dressed, hair done, and make-up on. He didn't trust the cheap stage make-up that was provided for them, and he couldn't risk a breakout just for convenience. He was backstage looking everywhere for Blaine. The little brat had gone and avoided him all day. Blaine never did that, he always was an open book telling him about anything that was on his mind. So now with this little cat and mouse game that they were playing, Kurt knew that something was wrong. He was sure that the talk Blaine had with is father didn't go as planned.

He spotted Rachel harassing Tina for information and he made a beeline straight for them.

"He didn't say were he was going, okay?!" Tina yelled.

"You were talking to him, Tina. Don't cover up for him. I need him now!" Rachel practically hissed. She sounded like a cat fighting for the last scrap of food in an alleyway.

"We don't have time for this!" Rachel bellowed. Steam was practically coming out of her ears.

"I don't know where he went, but he's not irresponsible. Just calm down!" Tina turned to leave, exasperated with Rachel, but stayed put once she caught Kurt's gaze.

Rachel left in a huff, not even noticing Kurt's appearance.

"Tina, I heard you girls talking about Blaine. Where is he?"

"Hi Kurt. Um, well he really didn't say where he was going, but he headed over there." She pointed Kurt over to a dark area of the side of the stage, which, Kurt remembered, had a small equipment room.

"Thanks Tina," he replied over his shoulder as he made his way on over. His heart was beating fast, concern over Blaine was worrying his brow. Too many emotions were coursing through Kurt at once. He was worried, anxious, and feeling like he needed to take control of the situation. Like he need to take control over _Blaine._ That desire excited him more than he thought it should.

A shiver traveled up his spine and out to the tips of his fingers. He stood outside of the equipment room just staring at the closed door. He could hear Blaine moving, pacing most likely, and his body ached for him. His arms itched to be wrapped around Blaine. He took a deep breath, trying to control his elation before he went in.

He shook out the excess energy and knocked.

"Blaine?"

**TBC...****  
**


End file.
